A New Dimension towards Adventure and Love
by Thatoneguy753
Summary: As Sonic and Tails go to a new world, they discover new friends and new places, and maybe some enemies and something shocking within Sonic, will someone save Sonic from his apparent darkness? This story was adopted from Majestic Hunter. Cover image is by me. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's me again for another story, Well it's not new it's adopted, but it's going to be new as far as I can tell in terms of style and content.**

 **This is going to follow the original only for a few chapters, but then once I reach a point, then it'll be all me.**

 **This might not update as orderly as my other one but I'll try my best to get it to you as best as I can.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sonic was running through the Mystic Ruins fields as he ran without a care in the world. He stopped at a hill and took a deep breath and exhaled as he sits down.

"Man, I love running here, it never gets old." He said as he lays down to close his eyes. He then felt a chill on his back as he notices something odd, he opens up his eyes to notice a vision of something, he looks as the figure had spines like him but were dark, the figure turned around and his eyes were blank.

Sonic then woke up and jumped up in shock. "W-What was that all about? Eh, it's probably nothing he closed his eyes again. But they shot out as he remembered something.

"Wait I need to check on Tails first and see if he's already done with his "project"." He said to himself as he got up and went straight to Tails house.

It was night out as Sonic was at Emerald Town, and then got to Tails house, He looked under the mat and opened the door to his lab, he walked in and found Tails at his desk working on his machine.

"Hey, Tails." He said to him as he heard his brother figure call out to him.

"Oh hey, Sonic do you need anything?" He said to him.

"Did you need any help with that project you're working on?" Sonic asked to Tails.

"No it's alright Sonic." said Tails as he was working on his machine

"Alright then if you need me I'll be asleep on the couch." He said as he then headed to the couch in the living room.

"Alright then, goodnight Sonic" Tails said without looking back at Sonic and was working on his machine.

"Night Tails." He yelled back as he headed off to sleep, he laid himself on the couch and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-Dream-

It was Eggman's base, it was raining as all of Sonic's friends were battling Eggman again, well only one of them was fighting off Eggman's forces that one was Sonic, he was busy pounding away Egg Swats as they were getting near him and trying to stop him.

Eggman has already captured everyone of Sonic's friends as he was roboticizing each one of them, as soon as Sonic got to his control room he saw that Knuckles and his other friends on a visable wall and was halfway to being roboticized.

"Knuckles!" He ran but hits the wall with enough force, but it didn't break.

"Sonic!" He said actually scared of what happening to him. "You have to hurry and beat Eggman before he does this to Tails and the rest." He then looked down at himself as he had a look of sadness in his eyes."Look, Sonic, I know I was always rude to you, but please you have to save them!" He said as he was fully robotized.

As Knuckles got robotized, Sonic was starting to get really angry. The next in line was Tails and he looked so scared and was looking at Sonic with hope and tears. After he sees what happened, he falls down to the ground as he was now pounding the wall trying to break it to no avail, then Dr. Eggman himself showed up as he walked in.

"Well if isn't the blue rodent, coming to see my work in progress?" He said as he then smiles evilly. "If I do say so myself this the best work that I ever had done." Eggman said as he then spreaded his hands and laughs maniacally.

Sonic then faced Eggman as he got mad. "I was always sparing you because I was hoping you would change or just give up, but this has gone too far Egghead re-roboticized my friends and don't you dare robotize Tails" He said threateningly to him.

"Oh and what fun would be in that? I'm sorry but you have been ruining my plans for far too long, you miserable rodent, and I won't let this chance go away." Eggman said getting ready his machines to once again to robotize his victims.

He then pressed the button and after that sound was heard, Tails legs started to grow into machine parts slowly to his hips and body, he was terrified as he was then looking to the sides and sees Sonic.

"Sonic please save meeee!" Tails yelled as the machine was taking over his whole body and now he was complete.

He then snapped as mind starts to think to himself. "Eggman can try to kill me, taunt me or even to control me but hurting and destroying my friends, that is one thing I won't take lightly." His hands clenched as he thinks of this.

 _"Tails…" I started to have flash backs all the way back to when I saved him from his bullies about his two tails problem, and all the adventures we been through I can't even count the number of times when he saved me from danger, he was my little brother."_

 _"And Knuckles he was hard to become friends with because of his duty to guard the master emerald that makes the floating Island float, so of course he has to have a strong expression, but after the adventures we had together with Tails and our other friends we were starting to become best of buds, sure we had our spats once and awhile but we were great friends."_

He looked around the walled up room where everybody got robotized; Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Cream, and Blaze. They were all shut downed and robotized, all ready to be activated.

Just looking at all of the robot bodies in there made him snap, as he started kept clenching his hands harder, blood was starting to show but by the look of his face looked like he didn't care, He felt a transformation taking place as he felt power going into him as he felt his own mind going into darkness. His eyes started to lose it's iris and replaced it with just a white look into them. His quills then started to become black.

After his transformation was done he launched himself at the wall as he started smack the wall over and over as it started to break the wall, he then reached over to Eggman who had fear in his eyes. He was then about to attack him as he then about to smash himself something in my head stopped me

"Sonic!" He heard something in his head that stopped him from hitting Eggman. He then sees the entire landscape disappears right in front of him and replaces with darkness, he then sees a ball of light in front of him.

"Wh-what's going on, where'd Eggface go? When I find him I'm gonna.."

He said as he then looked confused as to what this is, but then the ball of light speaks.

"Don't let anger consume your mind Sonic." It speaks to him. "No matter how angry you get, you can't let this rage within you take over otherwise…" The voice stopped for a moment, but the spoke up again.

"Soon as you wake up from your nightmare, you will start a new adventure into my land. In this you will find a way to harness this darkness within you and to maybe meet with a few…..people." It said as it disappeared and everything around Sonic.

"What's happening is this all a dream I…" He was speaking as he heard a voice call out to him.

-End dream-

"Hey Sonic wake up, please wake up." He shakes his big brother worried about him, he then was moving around signaling he was waking up."Wha-What's going on?" He woke up fast as his head pulls out from the pillow as he sees Tails near him. "Oh uh , hey Tails uh, whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Well for starters I finally finished that new machine I been working on, while you were snoozing." Tails said.  
"Really? That great Tails, oh by the way, what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes and stretches his limbs out as he started to get up from the couch.

Tails looked at his watch and then back to Sonic. "It's around 11 at night, you slept through the noon. " He said to Sonic as he then opened the door for him.  
"Oh yeah, Sonic you were screaming while you were asleep, is everything okay?" He asked worried about his brother.

"Because you've been doing this everytime you come to my place or vice versa."

"Nah it was just some nightmare really, nothing to worry about." He said as they finally had reached the workshop.

" _At least I hope it is._ " He thought to himself.

They get to the lab as Tails gets to an invention that's covered by a cover.

"If you say so, anyways I finally completed one of my most complicated inventions I have ever created!" Tails said while grinning at his accomplishment.  
"You did? I knew you could do it." He cheered for him as he stopped to actually think about what his machine does. "So uh what does it do actually now that I think about it." He asked him.

"It can travel into different dimensions I think this is one of my best works that I have ever created, if I do say so myself."He said proudly.

Sonic then couldn't help but smile to his little brother's accomplishment.

"I was going to turn it on but I wanted you to see it, so I woke you up. Sorry if I disurbed you." Tails said to Sonic

"Nah it's alright, and besides I want see your projects when they are made."He said as Tails then went to start up his machine.

When it was done, the machine was a circle sized machine that was connected to computer next to it. When it started to turn on, the inside if the circle started to glow and started to show some village in it. As soon as he places the coordinates into the machine and then a portal opens in front of them.

"So here's the lowdown of this thing, when we step into the portal we'll get pulled into another dimension" said Tails as he placed a backpack behind himself.

"So wait, do you know where are we going actually, and how do we get back here?" He said to Tails questioning him.

"Well, first off no, I just put the thing at random and just to surprise both of us. And two I luckily have the remote to create a portal back to my lab so that way we can go back at anytime." He said while holding a remote. "Oh, well that's good to know." Sonic said to Tails.

"Are you ready to go Sonic?"

"Well now that you said that yeah I was born ready, a new dimension and a new adventure!" He said while moving his legs.

"Well then let's go!" He said as we both got nearer to the portal it sucked the two of them in and it closed off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

Inside a castle up in the mountains there were two alicorns in the throne room.

A white alicorn that was tall, she had a mane that was floating majestically and was of many colors with a tiara on top of her head with a long horn and a picture of the sun on her flank. Next to her was another alicorn that was dark blue, she had a mane that was dark blue as it too was floating majestically. She had a moon symbol on her flank.

The white one had her eyes shut as she was concentrating on something, while her horn shined orange as the dark blue was waiting on her sister to finish on something, her eyes opened as she got up.

"Did you send the message to him, Tia?" She said to the other one as she was getting her bearings.

"Yes, I sent Sonic the message, he'll be here soon and arriving at the edge of the Everfree Forest."

"Good, we must save him before the darkness inside his heart consumes all the light within him." She said as she looked worried.

"Let us pray to Faust that he will be saved." The white one said as she was looking at one of the castle windows as the sun started setting.

* * *

 **Well,, that's a wrap. And also this is just the beginning**

 **Sorry if this is short I wanted to start this off as quickly as I can.**

 **I spruced up the chapter to try and give it more flavor and for the most part I think I did a good job.**

 **Let me know what you think, leave a review, fav and/or follow this story if this tickles your fancy, and PM me if you have any questions**

 **Until next time, this is Thatoneguy753 saying take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright new chapter time.**

 **At first I was going to remaster this chapter, but then I changed my mind and completely change it altogether, so it looks like the different story starts now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Everfree Forest**

It was the middle of the late afternoon as the sun was setting, the wind was picking up the leaves that were ruffling through the woods.

A portal opened as Sonic and Tails came through it as they both fell down and were dizzy from the experience.

"Ugh, where are we?" Sonic asked as he slowly got up and rubbing his head as he had a slight headache. Tails gets up as well as he looks around and then to his scanner.

"I can't believe it, my invention really worked!" Tails said as he jumped for joy.

"I glad that your invention worked and all, but where did we actually come to?" He asked as looked around as noises were coming out from the forest they were in.

"I don't know exactly, I just told you that I placed the thing at random, so for all I know we can be anywhere." Tails told him.

"Well, we can't do anything by standing around look there seems to be village up ahead we might as well go around ask about some information of what this place really is." He then looked around as the sounds were getting louder and eyes were appearing from all sides. "Also I don't think this place is very friendly." He said as the growling noises were getting louder and louder, he then grabbed one of Tails arm.

"Yeah, i-i-it sure seems looked like we should be going!" Tails said as he agreed to what Sonic said. As Sonic rushed both himself and Tails away before the creatures could get them, the creatures then ran after them were looking like tree-like wolfs were right behind them.

"What are those things?" Sonic asked as his feet were going through the grass and was running from the wolfs.

"I don't know, they look like some sort of wolfs, but I don't want to get close enough to find out!" Tails said looking a little terrified.

One of the wolves then came from front of them and got close to them as one of them slashed at Sonic through his back as he was trying to protect Tails. He then falls down to the ground.

He then get's up but only feeling the pain from the scratch he got from the wolf, he then looks to see Tails being cornered by the other wolves. He tries going for his Tails Buster, but then looks to see it out of electricity.

"Oh no, Sonic help!" Tails yelled out to Sonic, he heard this as he started getting flashbacks of the dream he had earlier as Tails was in mortal danger, he then felt something inside build within him as his body was now a black aura.

"DON'T YOU HURT TAILS!" He proclaimed as he got up on his feet.

He then lunged at the wooden wolves ignoring his wound, he then straight up kicks one of them in the face as it then went into pieces then the other one charged right at him, he punches the other one as it fall apart. He then concentrated and let's out a shock-wave of wind all over the area and forces the wolves to all fall apart.

"GGGGRRRRRAHHH" He yelled out as the wind swirled, he then stops as all of their parts of the wolves were out of view as he then falls down and looks to be fainted.

 **Meanwhile**

Twilight was walking through the town as she was just making her weekly walks around the town. She was a lavender unicorn that had a dark purple mane with purple stripes going through the mane.

"Ah, the night is always calm, and relaxing this is why I like to be out here." She said relaxed and calm.

She then suddenly heard a loud rumble coming from the ground and somewhere a noise that was coming from far away.

"Wh-What was that?" She asked herself as she then noticed the explosion came from the Everfree Forrest. "I think I need to check it out and see if somepony was out there!" She said as she galloped towards the explosion.

/

Tails opens his eyes to see the wolfs were gone, he then sees this and goes to him and tries to shake him.

"Sonic!" He then goes towards him and looks at the cut on his back, it then looked worse than it did before. "OH NO, he's bleeding out, I need to get to that village and get someone to get treatment on him!" He said as he then puts his brother's arm on his shoulder.

He was about to run but then hears rustling coming from the bushes as he think it's one of those wooden wolves again as he embraced Sonic to at least protect him.

He then out pops up what seems to be a lavender horse, Tails looked perplexed as he sees the horse coming his way, but as she then sees the two, she immediately wanted to ask questions but then sees the injured blue hedgehog hanging on the Tails shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, is he injured?" She asked him, he nodded as he pointed to the scratch on his back. She looked nauseous from that, but withheld that.

"Okay, I'll tell you what to do, go into Ponyville that's down that way." She pointed her hoof towards left.

"Go to the big tree that looks like a house that's my house, in there you'll see a small dragon, he's my assistant, tell him that I sent you there got it?." She tells his as Tails then nodded and gives a thumbs up.

"But wait, where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'll meet up with you later, I'm gonna go get someone who knows how to treat those wounds your friend has."

She runs to one direction and Tails then flew off with Sonic hanging on to him.

* * *

 **PONYVILLE**

It was almost night time as Tails was flying above the town in search of the tree-house the lavender horse said.

"Come on, where is it? It can't be that hard to find a tree?" He thought to himself as he flew around, he keeps flying over houses as he kept looking for it. He then struggled as he was carrying Sonic. "Man Sonic's heavy either that or I really need to work out more, probably the latter."

He notices that he was getting looks from ponies down below as they were seeing the fox as if they've never seen one before.

He didn't have enough time to go down there and explain himself as he had to get his big brother to safety.

He then spots a literal tree house. _"That must be the one she said, she wasn't kidding when she said a treehouse."_ He thought to himself as was going down.

Tails then flew down and knocked on the door with his feet. He waited for a response,he heard little footsteps coming towards the door. The door opens as out comes a little light purple dragon looking tired.

"Hello, who i-" He sees Tails at the door his face then had a surprised look on his face as he never had seen a fox like him before.

"Are you the little dragon that lives with that lavender pony?" He asked quickly as he can. " Y-Yeah, my name Spike, who wants to know?" He nodded as he was worried that he might of been a stranger. Tails then pointed towards Sonic that was on his shoulder. "Is the hurt?" Tails then nodded. He opens the door fully as he let's Tails inside.

"Is there a couch somewhere I can put him in?" Tails asked the dragon he pointed at the far right as he sees the couch, he places him on his stomach, so the bleeding won't stain the couch.

The front door gets opens up revealing the lavender pony that Tails talked to before, she came in along with a yellow pony that had pink hair and had wings.

"Alright Spike, are they here?" She asked calling the little dragon, he came out from the kitchen with a towel.

"Twilight, Fluttershy!" He points to the blue hedgehog on the couch. "He's right there!"

Fluttershy then looks at the hedgehog in question. "O-oh wow I never have seen a hedgehog of this type before!" She then looks at Tails. "Or a Fox with two tails!" She rushes in to looks at Tail's tails.

Twilight looked at the hedgehog and then taps her." Fluttershy, I'm curious about them too, but he's got a flesh wound on his back." She tells her as Fluttershy shrieked.

"Oh right sorry about that." She then goes to Sonic as she gets her first aid kit open and gets working.

Tails, Spike, and Twilight were sitting in a room waiting for Fluttershy to be finished.

"So, what's your name?" Spike asks Tails.

"My name's Miles Prowler, but my friends call me Tails." He said to Spike and Twilight.

Twilight then gets up and goes to greet Tails. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, it's nice to meet you." She says to him, Spike then gets up as well.

"My names Spike, I'm her number one assistant!" He said proudly.

He looked impressed to see a little baby dragon in this world. "And who was your friend there? What happened?" Twilight asked Tails.

"Well, we were going along some forest and then out of nowhere these wooden wolfs just came to attack us, my friend Sonic that's his name grabbed me and we tried to avoid them but one of them blindsided us and he got injured on the back."

Twilight gasped as she knew what those creatures Tails was talking about. "Those were Timber wolves, they rarely come out at night, but what was that large explosion?" He asked Tails again.

"Well, it came from Sonic, and it wiped out the timber wolves from the area and might of caused him to faint." He said worried about him. "Though I don't remember him having those attacks."

Just then Fluttershy came into the room.

"Alright I fixed him up!" She called the three as they went out of the room and followed Fluttershy.

They see Sonic's back wound has been treated, but he looked like he was still unconscious.

"When will he wake up?" Tails asked Fluttershy, she looked unsure at first but she answered him.

"Well, he might wake up tomorrow at the least, but he needs to take care of himself and be careful." She said as she was getting her thing in together.

"Wait Fluttershy!" She stopped as she sees Tails asked something. "Thank you so much for fixing him, it means a lot." He said thanking her as she blushed and looked bashful.

"Y-Your welcome, I hope your friend get's better I'll come by next morning to check on him, goodbye." She said as she rushed out the door.

"We should probably get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow." Twilight said to Tails, she then pointed towards a room. "There's a vacant room right there for you too sleep." She said, as Tails then thanked her as he went into the bedroom to go get some sleep.

She took one last look at Sonic as she then went towards Spike's room to tuck him in.

Tails gives one last look at the ceiling and then the window.

"Sonic, I hope your ok, you've been acting weirdly ever since that accident." He said softly as he then went quietly went to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright this one was a little tough to do, but I did it.**

 **Sorry if this looks weird I was just drawing blanks at points.**

 **As always leave a comment on what you think of this chapter, or fav and follow the story to keep yourselves updated, or PM me if you have any personal questions you want to ask about me or the story.**

 **As always see you guys then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sonic's Dream-**

It was raining hard like last time, Sonic who had scrapes and wounds all over his body, he was running desperately as far as his feet can take him. As he was running he spots behind him the people that were chasing him, his former friends that were now robotized.

His feelings of terror were inching closer and closer as his friend almost started to close in on him.

"Come on guys please, I don't want to hurt you, don't make this harder than it seems!" He said desperately as he was running, trying to get away.

"MUST ROBOTIZE" Knuckles said in his Robotized voice, sounding very emotionless.

"MUST SEEK HEDGEHOG, MUST PURSUE HEDGEHOG" Tails said also Roboticized.

"DESTROY HEDGEHOG PRIORITY ONE!" Soon all of his former friends came along saying the same thing, and also surrounding the blue hedgehog. He stopped as he then fell to his knees and started to not look at their faces.

Then came in Eggman in his Egg Mobile, he got out as he was carrying an umbrella and was

"Sheesh, do you have to run that fast, you couldn't have just ran somewhere near Robotropolis?" Eggman said as he was trying to hold on to it as best as he could.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic said as he didn't want to hear him.

"Well." He changed his expression. "You're no fun, you haven't given up yet, well then. " He then went up to Sonic. "I will make you suffer, for every plan you ruined, I'll robotize everyone else you know,if it will make you suffer!" He said darkly as the lightning flashed behind him.

Sonic then looked angry as he won't surrender at all. "No… I WON'T SURRENDER!" He then AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Sonic said as he began dashing towards Eggman at full speed.

Dr. Eggman sees this as he then gives off a grin. "Well, you wouldn't hurt you friends in the process would you?" Eggman smiled evilly as he then snapped his finger. Then at the snap of the finger, Sonic's robotized friends rushed to protect Eggman. Sonic noticed this and began to stop.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're outnumbered and you're all alone." He said menacingly.

"SEIZE HIM!" He yelled out as the robotized friends of Sonic went after him.

Sonic then closed his eyes and awaited his downfall, but after a while he felt nothing.

"Wh-what, why aren't I-?" He said as he then was back in the void like the other dream, only he then sees the same light from before although it looked….darker.

"Sonic, do not worry we will both protect you that the darkness going to consume you, and you must not give yourself to them." Said a different voice of the one from the last dream.

"Again?" He wonders. "Why are you protecting me, and who are you?" He asked to the voice that was coming from the lights

"I'm not like last time, that was a friend of mine, so do not worry, I'm protecting you as well." Said the voice

"Will I meet you two?" asked Sonic as he tried to get closer.

"No, you haven't, but we will meet soon, for now you must regain your strength, and be weary of the darkness in your heart, you must not let it swallow you as it did I." Said the voice from the blue light, then the light faded away as did the void Sonic was in.

/

Once everything around him started to blur out, Sonic woke up.

He was gasping as he felt the dream he was in so real, though as he thought of that he then looked as he was inside some kind of library, though he looked as the whole place was dark.

"Huh, must be night time already? But where am I exactly?" He said as he was trying to get up.

"Ahhhugh!" He yelled out as he did he felt a sharp pain on his backside and then fell of the supposed couch he was in. He heard footsteps as he turned around and saw something he never thought he would see.

A lavender pony with a candle floating near it's head.

"I heard screaming, was that you?" She asks as she went over to Sonic as he looks weirdly towards her. He looked at her hair at how it was all shaggy probably from bed hair, though he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Uhhhh yes?, ok, either I'm still dreaming or I'm just seeing things right now." He said as he rubbed his eyes out of sleepiness.

Twilight felt hurt as regarded as a hallucination, but chose to ignore it.

"I can assure you, I'm not a hallucination and I'm very real, thank you very much." She said as she goes into touch Sonic's body and to confirm she's not an illusion, Sonic felt her hoof touch his body and believed her as she told the truth.

"Ok then, answer me this what world am I in exactly, where am I, and where's Tails?" He asked to Twilight. She got her bearings together as she was spooked from his earlier statement.

"Well, if you want an answer one, you're in Equestria. Two, you're in my library/house, and three, he's in the guest room sleeping."

Her horn then shined purple and Sonic's mouth and then starts to speak quietly. "Also you need to keep quiet, because everyone here is sleeping.!" She said as she released his mouth. Sonic was surprised as how his mouth was shut with her using her hoof.

"Wait, how did you do this?" He asked her, though she looked confused at that. "Do what?" She asked. "That purple glow, like that glow on that candle." He points to the candle that was floating near Twilight. "How are you doing that?" He asked questioning the purple unicorn.

"Oh, this?" She looked at the glow. "Oh it's my magic, I can use this to do all sorts of things." She said to Sonic. He tried to get up again though he felt pain on his back again as he cringes.

"Also, you have a scratch on your back, but one of my friends patched you up, though you need to be careful and not move so much." She said to him, he looks behind him.

"It's alright, I'm just a little woozy from sleeping." He said as he placed his hand on his head.

"Well just to let you know my name, it's Twilight Sparkle, and your name is Sonic from what Tails told me right?"Twilight asked, as Sonic then stood up slowly and struck a pose.

"Yeah I'm Sonic the hedgehog." He called out his name, though his body was carried back to the couch.  
"H-Hey, what's the big idea?" He asked being confused.

"Well, you should go back to sleep, and get some rest, we can talk tomorrow in the morning with your friend. Ok?" She asked politely while waiting for a response from the hedgehog.

"Ok, moooom, I'll go to bed." He complained as he got the covers up on his body, and puts his head on the pillow. He then faces Twilight.

"Hey." He called out to her, she looked at him.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." He says to her.

"Your welcome, I'll see you in the morning." She says as she blows out the candle and places it on a desk.

"Night, Twilight." He said to signify he going to bed.

"Alright, goodnight." She goes upstairs to her room, he sees her go upstairs and then closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

"Huh, so I'm in a world of horses huh? Well that's not the weirdest thing I seen in my life." He questions himself as he then falls asleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

As the morning was approaching, Tails was waking up, he then gets up from his bed he was then wiping his face getting the sleepiness out of his eyes, and then get out of his room and goes into what seems to be the bathroom, he goes to the sink, he first takes off his gloves to wash his hands and then placed water his face to get his sleepiness out.

"Ahh, that's better." He says to himself as he then hears noises coming from another part of the house.

"I wonder who's up?" He says as he now gets out of the bathroom and then looks at where the noise came from, he looks as he sees Twilight rearranging her books, by levitating the books onto the shelves of the library, and then sees Sonic who was on the couch looking at a book, Tails then went in to greet the awakened Sonic.

"Sonic, you're up!" He says to Sonic as he goes up to him. Sonic puts down the book and sees his best friend/little brother coming up to him.

:Hey, morning Tails, did you sleep well?" He asks Tails.

"I'm fine,what about you, how's the wound behind you?" He asks Sonic.

"It's alright, I just wanted to know if you were ok after those wolves were attacking us." He said.

"Well, they're actually called Timber wolves to be exact." Twilight said correcting the hedgehog.

"Right, sorry." He said as he rubs his arm onto his neck.

She then stopped reorganizing her books as she then went over to Tails.

"So, now that you two are awake, maybe we can.." She was about to ask Tails something, until they hear Spike calling them from the kitchen.

"Hey, guys breakfast is ready!" He called out to them.

Twilight looked angry as she wanted to learn more about Sonic and Tails.

"Well, we'll talk more later, let's just go eat." Sonic said as he went into the kitchen, as did Tails.

Though Twilight stopped as she looked at Sonic's back and feels worried about something.

"Why or how did he explode like that in the forest? I want to know more about him, wait I mean them, why did I say him?" She then walked into the kitchen with the others.

As they were going to the kitchen, they see Spike making breakfast, well not so much "making" breakfast, so much as getting a bag out.

"Spike, where's the breakfast?" Sonic asks Spike.

"Here." He points to the bag. "I actually went to get take out." He reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a donut. "Come on, try one, it's fresh off SugarCube Corner!" He said as he placed it in his mouth.

He looked in the bag and placed the donuts on a plate and everyone else grabbed a donut, while Twilight used her magic to levitate one of the donuts to her mouth to eat it.

After they each had their fill of donuts, they then went to the front of the library and they each sat down. "Ok, then." She then got out a scroll and quill. "Now that we've had our breakfast, now can you tell me about yourselves, and your world? Possibly?" She said as she was forcing a smile on her trying to get them to agree with them.

"Well, to start.." Sonic was about to say something, though something interrupted him, well something pinkish.

"Hellotherenewfriends!" The pink pony came out of nowhere, and started to greet Sonic and Tails. "Myname'sPinkiePieDidyoulikemyspecialdonutsIpreparedforyoutwo?" She said it all in one breath, and while the two were surprised with her appearance of her.

"Whoa,whoa ,whoa calm down, pink!" He said putting his hand in front of her "Personal space, please!"

"Yeah, these donuts were actually really good." Tails said to her, though he then thought of something."Wait, how did you know about us?" Tails asked her.

She stopped bouncing and then faced them.

"Well, I saw you going around yesterday, so when Spike came to the bakery I gave them on the house, just to be a good friend!" She said while putting a smile, while Sonic and Tails looked at each other at the awkwardness of this.

"Well, uh thanks I guess?" Sonic said thanking the pink pony.

"Well, seeing as Twilight was wondering who you guys are I might as well stay and learn who you guys are." She sat down on the floor.

Twilight looked at what happened. "Ooook, as I was saying can we continue?" She said as she picked up her stuff. Sonic heard Twilight and responded to her.

"Ok, so anyway…"

He was about to speak when Spike burped out flames from his mouth and out popped a scroll from his mouth and it landed on the floor. Sonic and Tails were spooked from this.

"Whoa, what was that?" Tails asked as he was surprised. "Oh that's normal for him." Twilight then used her magic to pick it up and then opens it and looks in it. "It's a letter from the princess!" She said which got Sonic and Tails attention.

"Princess? You guys have a monarchy in this world?" Tails asked Twilight.

"Well, yes we have two princesses, Celestia and Luna, they both control the sun and the moon." She said as Sonic and Tails were surprised from this announcement.

"WAIT, WHAT? They can control the sun and the moon?" They both said at the same time.

"Yep." Pinkie said confirming what Twilight said. As she said that Sonic and Tails were both trying to comprehend this.

"Now to see this letter." Twilight opens and then looks at the letter to read it.

 _My most faithful student Twilight._

 _I'm sure you've meet two strange creatures from another world, well I want you to let them stay with you and your friends and learn more about them. And in return let them learn more about you, and show them more of this world, but please do go easy with your studies with them, thanks._

 _Sincerely Princess Celestia_

She finished reading as she and the others were behind her looking at the letter.

"Well, it seems the Princess already know that you're here apparently, and she says that you two can stay with me." She says as the two of them were surprised of this revelation.

"Well, since you're the only pony who knows about us, sure we'll stay with you." Sonic said to her as Pinkie then jumped in excitement.

"YAY!" She landed and then eyed the two, "Since you two are gonna stay here I'm gonna prepare the welcome party for you two!" She said happily, as she then ran straight out the front door as if in a hurry leaving the two then looked confused as to what did Pinkie mean.

"Wait. what just happened?" Sonic asked wanting an answer, though Twilight just laughed at his reaction.

"Oh, that's Pinkies way of showing newcomers to Ponyville that their welcome, it's what she does actually." She said as she went to close the door Pinkie opened.

"So, can we finally get down to business and tell me about yourselves?" She asked nicely again, though she nudged Sonic a little, as Spike just rolls his eyes at the scene.

"Alright, ok, I'll tell you Twi, just sit down." Sonic said as Twilight responded as she sat down and again got her notes to write with.

* * *

 **Well, that's all folks**

 **I'm still trying to get my groove with this story so sorry if it looks wonky.**

 **Also please look at my friends** **nintendosegahasbrofan's** **new story "** **Equestria girls and Mobian boys meet" please take a look and won't be disappointed**

 **Thank you for the support, and please review this, I really want to hear what you guys say about this, I'm really trying and I want to hear some criticism, even bad just so I can do better.**

 **See ya guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was telling the two ponies and little dragon about his past, but as he was telling it from outside the tree library was coming an orange pony with a hat covering some of her yellow mane and her cutie mark was of three apples.

Her name was Applejack.

"Ah could of sworn Twilight was coming to my farm for her apples, ah wonder what's the holdup with her?" She said to herself as she was approaching the house, but as she did so she came across another pony who was walking to the house as well she was a white furred pony that had purple mane and three diamonds as her cutie mark.

Her name was Rarity.

"Oh good morning Applejack, have you heard the news here in Ponyville?" She said to Applejack though she shrugged at her.

"Nope, what's going on here in town?" The cowpony asked the fashionista.

"Well, word in town is that there are new visitors here." She said excited over this.

"Okay then what's so exciting about that?" Applejack asked her, as she said that Rarity then came up to her face and then place her hoof on AJ's ear.

"Yes it may not sound exciting at first but here's the strange part, these visitors aren't ponies they're other types of animals." She said which got Applejack's attention as her eyes went up.

"Yes I know and also they were living with Twilight and I want to see them!"

She went towards Twilight's door but then faces Applejack.

"I'm sorry Applejack, were you here for something?" She asked her as Applejack was collecting her thoughts.

"Well now that you said about them ah want to check them out as well so count me in." She said as they both went to the front door, though Rarity goes to one of the windows and was looking in.

"Why look at that Applejack!" Rarity said to her as Applejack looks in as well as they see Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie sitting down on the couch with a blue spiky creature, and what seemed to be a furry orange one with two tails.

"By golly, you are right, they are animals!" Applejack said astounded from the sight.

"Why I think I want to design a set of clothes for the both of them, if I get the chance!" She said with sparkles in her eyes, and then AJ just looking at her plainly.

"I knew you would say that." She said deadpanned, though she looked again at the blue creature's shoes. "Although those shoes the blue one is wearing looks awfully tacky."

"Really now?" AJ said still deadpanned. "I'm sure with a little bit of fabric I can make it look stylish!"

"What are they actually?" Applejack said.

"He's.."GASP".. a hedgehog, and ..GASP..the other one's a fox."

They both heard that voice as they turned around and see Fluttershy as she looked like she looked like she ran a marathon on the ground as she was gasping for air.

"My dear Fluttershy, why are in such a hurry?" She asked to the shy pony as she was busy catching her breath from running.

"I was….going over...to Twilight's...and checking if Sonic healed." She said to them as she caught her breath.

"Wait, Sonic? Was that one of the creatures that's here?" Rarity asked as Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes, they were in Everfree forest until they were attacked by timber wolves and one of them was injured the other day Twilight called me over and I help nurse him to recovery." Fluttershy said to them.

"We were just about to check in ourselves with Twilight." Rarity said to Fluttershy as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

She waited as the door was opened by Spike as he then got a little nervous as he was facing Rarity.

"Oh hey girls and….uh Rarity." He said as he was staring at her beautifully, as Rarity greeted to him.

"Hello, Spikey how are you this morning?" She said to him sorta complenting him by calling him that nickname.

"Well,uh I was having a nice morning with Twilight and our other guests.

"May we come in and see them, the whole town is talking about them?" She asked Spike as he sorta complied and opened the door for the three as they entered they see a blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails and were both sitting on the couch, with Twilight and Pinkie both sitting in a sorta circle around one another.

"Good morning, Twilight." Rarity said to Twilight as she placed her things down to greet the others.

"Good morning, girls what brings you here, besides Fluttershy?" She said as Fluttershy was going up to Sonic.

"Well, me and Applejack here were noticing the rumors about these two strangers

He then payed attention to the other two ponies that were talking with Twilight who he thought that they may be her friends.

"Hey there." He said to get their attention, as Tails was waving towards them as well, Rarity noticed this and was pleased to know that he could talk as she then proceed towards them.

"Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said giving out a pose.

"And my names Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails." Tails said as he went up to them.

"Are you a friend of her's?" He asked the fashionista, as she nodded meaning she was one of Twilight's friends.

"Yes, dearie, Me and Applejack are Twilight's friends, now if you excuse me." She said as she then gets close to him and gets out a measuring tape to go around him.

"Uhh, what may I ask are you doing?" He asks her as she then was going to his feet and looking at his shoes.

"Well, I'm measuring you, for your clothes that I want to make in your sizes." She said as he and Tails got confused about that.

"Wait, us?" They both said as she then went onto Tails and measure him as well, as she did that, Applejack went to forward and took off her hat.

"Well, It's nice ta meet you as well, mister Sonic." She said to Sonic as she was welcoming the hedgehog.

"Heh, thanks and don't call me mister, that makes me sound old and I'm only a teen." Sonic said as AJ then blushed in embarrassed, he then notices the yellow pony that was going up to him slowly.

"And my name's F-Fluttershy, I'm the one who tended to your wounds when you were unconscious, how is it by the way?" Fluttershy asked Sonic. He looked at the wound behind him.

"It's still a little sore around there but it's fine, thanks for that by the way." He said as he gave her a thumbs up as she smiled to know that she did a good job at helping Sonic.

They then were asking questions to him wondering who he and all that, with Fluttershy and Tails just chatting with one another.

"So, uhmm how are you this morning?" She asks Tails.

"I'm doing fine, I'm glad that Sonic is alright thanks to you!" He said as Fluttershy then blushes from his comment.

"Y-Y-Your welcome, Tails." She said smiling.

Meanwhile Twilight and Pinkie were seeing this.

"This is exciting, meeting new ponies, well I know they're other animals but still! YAY!" Pinkie said bouncing up and down as she then stopped in midair as she remembered something.

"Ohmygosh!" I just remembered I need to prepare for their welcoming party!" She dropped down and then called out to her new friends.

"See ya later Sonic and Tails I'm off to prepare your welcoming party, hope to see you there!" She waves out to them as they noticed her, as she then left in a pink blur out the door.

"Well, I suppose can we get back to what we were doing?" Twilight said to them as Sonic and Tails were sitting down on the seats.

"What were you doing before we got here?" Rarity asked as Applejack nodded as she wanted to know as well.

"Well, Twilight wanted to know all about us, and we were about to tell her so... do you guys " He said to them.

"Well, sure me and Applejack would love to hear where you two came from, right?" She asked Applejack, as she nodded in agreement.

"Sure enough, I'd like to hear that!" Applejack said while Fluttershy nods as well.

"I-I'd like to...hear as well." She said as she and the others sat down.

"Ok then, here's how it all began …" He tried to start up again though as he did, a rainbow maned pegasus came bolting through the door. Sonic got out of the way of the pegasus as she then crashed onto the bookshelf and the force made all the books fall on everyone.

Sonic gets out of the pile of books as he wondered who was that who crashed there.

"Gah, what was that?" Sonic said as he sees what he thinks is the one responsible as she got out of the pile and then was rubbing her head.

"Wow, I really need to work on that more, I can already hear Twilight

"Hey what's the big idea, Rainbow Dash! I just re-shelved these books just yesterday!" Twilight said as she got out of the pile of books as did the others, and then looked angrily at the blue pegasus.

"Sorry Twilight I didn't see where I was going, and I was going too fast." She said to her as she smiled sheepishly, though Twilight just sighed.

"That's fine Rainbow, what did you want? If it's about another copy of Daring Do, I'm sorry, but it hasn't came out yet." She said guessing that is why she came, but Dash just nodded no.

"No that's not why, it's just I heard from everybody that there was a bunch of new faces in town and they were staying in your house, I wanted to see what they looked like.

"Well, I'm right here aren't I?" Sonic said as he got out of the pile and greeted the blue rainbow maned pegasus as did Tails..

 _He began talking about how he started, how he was born and how he was born with super speed, but then as he was living in a town, it got invaded by an evil genius named Dr. Robotnik (who we later call him Eggman). Sonic then vowed to stop him from kidnapping little animals as he was putting them in robots,( to which if made Fluttershy gasp in fear) as his adventures started._

 _He then went on about his adventures, as he then meet new friends along the way, from his buddy Tails, the strong guardian of Angel Island Knuckles, Amy Rose who is just a friend to him and nothing else._

 _We've gone through so many adventures over the years, whether it's facing a giant water go monster, an Ultimate life form who died and then came back and is now an ally, or my evil robot doppelganger turning into a giant metal beast. Either way, I always save my own world from these sorts of disasters and I always do it with my friends!"_

As he finished, the other ponies look at awe in what they just heard, that he was a hero in his world and that he can run fast, though Rainbow Dash didn't believe in him.

"That's a load of bull!" She said stomping her hooves to the ground. "I don't believe that you can go fast!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Sonic.

Though he just sighed that she a disbeliever.

"Oh what you think your faster than me?" He asked her as she then smirks.

"Heh, I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria, and the fastest thing alive!" She boasts as Sonic heard her.

"Hey, first of all that's my trademark slogan, and also I'm the fastest thing alive, on MY planet, so ya want to put your money where your mouth is?" He said as he boasts to her.

"Okay, first of all our currency is bits, and secondly totally." She replied with her own smirk.

"So what, you don't believe me?" He said to her, as she then flew up to his own face .

"No I don't, so just prove it to me!" She said to him, Sonic thought of what he could do that's fast, he looked at the piles of books that are all over and thought of something.

He went ahead and went and placed all of Twilight's books back on the shelve with ease.

Twilight's eyes opened as she looked at her now arranged bookshelf, she was now surprised as the hedgehog placed all of her books back there in just a few seconds flat.

"Wow, that was so fast, how did you do this?!" She said as she looks at the hedgehog who had his eyes closed with and was smirking.

"Heh, simple I just go fast." He said as Tails then just facepalmed at his dumb answer. Sonic then goes around and looks Dash in the eyes.

"There, how's that for proof?" He said to Rainbow Dash as he was smirking, Rainbow Dash had her mouth down to the floor.

"Yeah….well, how about a race! First one back here's the fastest!" Alright then you're on!" He said as he and she went out the door.

As Twilight was looking at the bookcase she then sees something odd about the books, she took one out and looked at the cover.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE, HE GOT THEM ALL MIXED UP! I HAD THEM ALL IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER!" She said as she got angry and started to pound her the ponies rolled their eyes at her nerd spasm, as Tails then got confused.

"Uh, does this happen a lot?" He asked as Applejack, as she goes to Tails ear and whispers to him. "Eh, a few times yes, she's a bookworm and kinda a nerd." She said as answered his question as Twilight then turned around as she heard that comment.

"Hey I do not!" She said angrily as the others giggled from that.

"Well, I'm going to place your measurements into your clothes I'm making for you two!" She said as she went to the door. "See you gentlemen later!" She said as she went out the door.

* * *

MEANWHILE

(Music-Sonic Unleashed - Savannah Citadel - Day)

Sonic was running through the plains as he was catching up with Rainbow as she was flying as fast as she could to prove that she's faster than him.

She was relaxing as she was flying as she thought she left him in the dust. Though as she did so Sonic ran past her as she was caught off guard from that, she then boosts out and flies over to him as they were going fast.

"Hey, there skittles, what's that about me keeping up with ya?" He calmly said as he was running and taunting her at the same time.

She then files faster as she's neck in neck with the hedgehog blazing with her. She goes and tries to knock him out of the way as they keep colliding with each other.

"Hey move outta the way!" Rainbow Dash said as she hits him again.

"No, you do, you're the one hitting me!" Sonic replied as was trying to move out of the way. He did so as he went another direction and Dash was quick to follow.

"Grrrr, ok, fine you can keep up with me, but let's see if you can keep up with me after THIS!." Dash said as she was flying as fast as she could, with white outlines coming onto her front side as she was speeding up, faster and faster and faster as she then broke the sound barrier with a loud boom as a rainbow shot out in different directions.

"Allright, I did a Sonic Rainboom, let's see if he if he can keep up with…." She was thinking as she was going faster, she saw a blur past through her as she was flying and then sees a boom go through her direction.

"W-wait was that him, he did a sonic rainboom as well?" She then looked at the wave he made. "Huh, though his doesn't look as colorful as mine." She said as she backed off from the wind.

He then stopped as he waited for Dash to come back to the tree house, she gets back down as she files back and lands on her hooves and then looked down in anger.

"Well then what do ya have to say?" Sonic said to her and she just admitted it to him.

"FINE, your fast I'll admit it, that was kinda awesome!" She said asher expression changed from grumpy to excitement.

"Thanks, your not bad yourself, Dashie." He said as he winked at her. As she then smiled from Sonic's compliment.

"Heh heh, let's go back in and see the others, alright?" He said to her as she nodded and went back into the treehouse.

* * *

 **Ok then that's that then.**

 **I see people aren't really looking at my story as much as my other ones, and are also not reviewing it.**

 **I'm sorry if this looks kinda boring to you, but I assure you, it will get better and I have plans for this, and I really want to hear what you people say about this because...I really put all my effort into this and my other stories, and I just want to hear from you.**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading and fav, follow, and comment, and I'll see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

As it was the afternoon in Ponyville as the sun was midway through the sky and inside the tree-house, Twilight was still moving books through her shelves with her magic after Sonic got them mixed up.

"Humph, not being able to figure out what book goes with the next one, it's ridiculous, all he has to do is just look at the first letter of the title and then put it in the shelf, that's it, it's not that hard!"

She kept grumbling at this as she hears the front door opening and sees Sonic and Rainbow Dash entered the door. She then notices the two speedsters come back into the house.

"So… you guys are back." She grumbled as she places another book into a shelf.

Yeah, hey where'd the others go?" Sonic asked Twilight, she was just grumbling a little about books.

"Well Rarity went to make you and Tails you're clothes, Applejack left to help Pinkie with the decorations, and Fluttershy is in the other room talking with Tails." She said it all straight while taking a deep breath.

"How'd your little race, go for you two?" She said still a little angry.

"Oh it...was...AWESOME!" She flew up as she kicked her hind legs in excitement , "He and I were neck and neck, but shoving at each other."

"(even if it was actually me that did that.) And then showed me that he was fast, by going in a Sonic Rainboom, only it wasn't as it was only blue instead of rainbow!" She said while placing her hooves in a thinking position.

"That's a term called a "sonic boom" Rainbow Dash." Twilight said dropping what she was doing to tell Dash that.

"Ok, I.." Rainbow Dash was about to speak though Twilight then interrupted her as she groaned.

"It's when an object travels through the air and or in Sonic's case on the ground, goes fast enough he creates a sonic boom, and breaks the sound barrier that makes a.," As she went on, Sonic looked to stopped her.

"OKAAAAY!." Sonic yelled out as he groaned in all the knowledge she was spouting out.

"Jeez, you don't have to tell us everything about sonic booms, ." He said as Twilight then looked annoyed.

"HEY, my names Twilight for your information and excuse me, I'm just stating the facts." She said.

"Yeah well nobody asked you to state them and judging by the amount of books you have on your shelfs you must state quite a lot !" Sonic said as she got close to Twilight.

As Rainbow dash behind him and just went, "OHHHH." as she heard Sonic dissed at Twilight. She looked angry as she teleported to Sonic's face as she stared him down as Sonic staggers from that.

"Yes I do, that's because I study a lot and I know a lot of things, for example I can name the equations for even the most difficult problems." She said.

"Well whoopdedo! What do you want a medal!" He said, Twilight's snout snorted in anger as her horn now was filled with a purple glow and was about to use her magic on him.

"How about you want to bet!" She said angrily, but then Fluttershy and Tails came to the room after hearing that noise.

"Stop it, you two!" Fluttershy said as they were butting heads, they didn't hear her as she then opened her eyes and looked at them with serious intent, they both looked at Fluttershy as she was staring at them, Sonic was looking at her stare as she was staring at him and her to him he felt like he was staring at a predator that was about to pounce at him, and then they both backed off each other.

"Wh-what was that, what did she just do?" Sonic said bewildered and wondering what just happened.

"She..did 'the stare'." Twilight said to Sonic as she was getting her bearings together.

What do you mean 'the stare'?" Tails asked curious as to what this was.

"It's a technique that I use on my animals or anything that don't want to behave, I only use it when I need to when they misbehave, just to say I'm an animal caretaker." She said now going back to her quiet voice. Sonic was now looking at her in figuring out how did see do that, as Twilight then just went to Sonic.

"Look, uh I'm sorry about that whole scene, it's just I'm passionate about my learning and knowledge." She said as she then looked depressed. "It's just everyone sometimes take me for granted, and sorta make fun of me for it as you see." She said as she looked down in sadness.

Sonic then had another thought, that she was smart but he put her down he then went up to her.

"Hey." He said getting Twilight's attention from her sadness. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to insult your intelligence or your smarts, I was just playing with you, and I got a little carried away with the teasing so uh can you forgive me?" He said trying to get her to forgive him as he brought his gloved hand towards her.

She looks at the hand that's in front of her as she got the impression of an apology from him. She places her hoof on the gloved hands and shaking it.

"Yes I forgive you too Sonic." She said honestly as she could and putting a smile on her face. As They both shake their hand/hoof as Rainbow Dash was feeling a little soft from this display.

"Okaaaaay enough of that mushiness. Let's move on, can we?" Rainbow Dash interrupted them as Twilight was interrupted by her and then felt a little peeved from that.

"Okay, I needed to ask you two something." She got both Tails and Sonic's attention.

"What is it now?" Sonic asked her as she felt annoyed by his tone of voice, but asked anyways.

"Well, how did you two get here anyways?" She asked him, as Tails wondered about that.

"We can here from a machine I built that lets us go through different dimensions, and we were able to go with a…." He stopped as he went back to the other room with Sonic raising his eyes as he knew what Tails was talking about and went ahead the ponies feeling confused as to what he was talking about.

They each went into the room as they see Sonic looking behind Tails as he was searching his bag and pulling out various thing from his bag.

"WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT!?" Tails was panicking as he was still looking through his bag, and then held the bag upwards and dumped the things into the ground as he looked through it.

"Tails, what are you looking for exactly?" Twilight asked looking through the items Tails had with her hooves.

"It's an important device that allowed me and Sonic to warp us to this dimension, I can find it!" He said just looking around at the pile and not really pay attention to her. As Fluttershy looked about and seeing the things Tails had in his bag, a thing with what seems to be a screw and a big thing with a screen.

"Is it this thing?" She said pushing the device to Tails with her head. Tails then grabbed it and then fiddled with it a little.

"No, this is my device I made called the 'Miles Electric'." He said pressing a few buttons.

"What does it do?" She asks as Twilight rushes through and see the device as she then looks at it with her magic.

"OHMYGOSH WHAT IS THIS? I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS TYPE OF CONTRAPTION, AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THE ONE I HAVE IN THE BASEMENT." She spoke up as Tails swooped in and took the device from her before she could mess with it.

"It's my 'Miles Electric' it's a portable computer that I usually bring with me to analyze things, speaking of which..." He looked and continued to press a few buttons on the device. As the others and Sonic were confused as to what is he doing as he and Rainbow Dash looked forward and seeing the screen on his device.

"What are you trying to do?" Rainbow Dash asked him as he was still fiddling with it. "I'm trying to see if I can find the location of the remote for traveling through other dimensions." He said still putting a few commands on his device.

"AH HA I think I might have found it!" He said as he looked at the map of the location, "It looks like it's in the forest place we were at." He explained as he looked in the map.

"You mean the Everfree Forest?" Twilight asked, as she said that Sonic snapped his finger. "Of course, maybe we dropped it when we were chased by those Timber things." He said as Tails was looking through it. Tails then sees the things all scattered in the room from his looking into his bag. Twilight looked at him sternly like a parent that's saying 'Pick up your mess!' he smiled nervously as he went ahead to put his things back into his bag to avoid getting a scolding from Twilight. As soon as he finished putting his things back into his bag, he then looked away to look at his Miles Electric.

"Alright now we've finished that, we need to go find it before somebody or something might step on it!" Tails said as he held his console.

"Why do you need to find it?" RD asked.

"Because we need it in case we need to go back to our dimension and our home." He said that the other ponies understood what he meant.

"Right, we'll help. " Dash said as she flew in a circle indicating her eagerness. "Right Fluttershy?" She motioned her shoulders, though her face didn't look like she wanted too.

"B-But, what about Pinkie's party? I don't think she'll be pleased to know if you two are leaving so soon." She said. The others ponies thought to themselves as they didn't want to face against Pinkie as she's sad.

"Why is she really that hyped for a party?" Sonic asked Twilight as she nods and sighs.

"Unfortunately yes, she's really just that into making parties and making people laugh." She said reminiscing of Pinkie. Sonic then smiled as he saw them actually care for her friend and he wanted to try and not disappoint her.

"Well, I guess we can't really turn down a party to someone right?" Sonic said to Tails. "I mean we can maybe we can try and look tomorrow?" He said to Tails. "Come on I mean it's only just for today, the remotes not going anywhere." He said convincing Tails.

Tails was then thinking about it and then thought about it as he didn't want to make Pinkie sad.

"Ok, then I'll go to the party, but tomorrow we need to look for this asap." Tails said as he explained to Sonic and everyone else.

"Don't worry Tails, I'll find that thing as fast as I can!" He said smiling. Then after a while they stood around and laughed for a while.

"So what do we do now? Sonic asked them. "Let's go and check Pinkie and see if she's ready!" Twilight said as they all agree and go out to look for Pinkie Pie.

As they were leaving through the library, a shadow was lurking in the bushes as it's green eyes. It then flew away as it went back to it's base.

* * *

 **Okay so, I finally wrote more of this.**

 **I can assure you I will write more of this, it's just a little more difficult to write and I've been working on other things, and I'm trying to get this into gear.**

 **As always leave a comment on what you think of this chapter, or fav and follow the story to keep yourselves updated, and PM me if you have any questions you want to ask about me or give me any ideas about the story.**

 **Also a heads up on the guest reviewer "** **mMlpxSonic" I'm starting to get tired of you saying the same thing every comment on this story, and I already said this before, this is not going the same way as the other one did, it's going the way I want it to go, so please stop saying 'put knuckles in this' because I'm getting annoyed from you!**

 **See ya guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Tails were walking the path to Sweet Apple Acres as they were talking.

"So is this where Applejack lives?" Tails asked to Twilight as she nodded. "Yes, she's work here. See she and her family own this entire orchard!" She points to the trees that were in their line of site.

" ' _whistles'_ Wow, that's cool." Sonic said as they walked, they then come up a hill as they see what's above the hill, it was an old house that had a red barn near them. They then see near the barn Pinkie Pie was pushing boxes of decorations into the barn, and coming out again and bringing in a rolling table with various foods into the barn there.

"Wow, she's fast at this!" Sonic said as Tails nodded as they were seeing Pinkie go back and forth with various things.

"Yeah, she's fast when making a party and she's really dedicated when it comes to parties!" Rainbow Dash said, they got close and went into the barn as they noticed the whole place was decorated to the brim with things and the side there were speakers on two sides on the insides of the barn and the table had lots of food on there with a medium sized cake that on it said "Welcome to Ponyville Sonic and Tails" They both smiled as they both see Pinkie putting decorations up top of the barn

"Wow this looks great Pinkie!" Sonic said to her as she was on the top putting the other touches to the decorations, she noticed Sonic's praise as she bounced down to the ground and landed on her hooves.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like this, I really wanted you and Tails to have the best welcoming party ever!" She said to them.

"That's awesome Pinkie, so what do we have here for this party?" Sonic asked as Pinkie grins with excitement as she shows the two around the barn.

"Well, it's a surprise actually." Pinkie said smiling and even trying to hold in a giggle. "Really?" Tails asked.

"Yep, and I just need a little favor?" Pinkie said. Sonic and Tails looked at Pinkie.,"What's the favor?" Sonic asked.

"I need to get some party favors from my room, but I'm a little busy here, you don't mind do you?" Pinkie asked with an awkward smile.

"No, of course I don't mind, besides we're friends right?" Sonic said as he was about to run but then stopped as he faces Pinkie Pie again.

"Uh do you know where your house is? I don't know where it is." Sonic asked putting his hand behind the back of his head and stared at Pinkie with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Yes, I do, it's a place called Sugarcube corner, it's a place where they sell cakes and it's actually not my place it's theirs I'm just there because they have an extra room and I work there." She said as waves her hooves a little.

Sonic then reeved his feet a little as he got ready to run. "Right Sugarcube corner got it, I'll be back in a jiffy." He said as he then an ran out of the barn while rising up dirt and Twilight, Tails and Fluttershy covers their mouths and eyes from the dirt as Rainbow Dash rose from it by flying upwards.

Applejack came in pushing her head on a tub of water as she noticed everyone on what are they different.

"Hey ya'll, what's everypony doing holding their mouths?" She said wondering what was going on.

Sonic was running through Ponyville as he was checking where the street was of what Pinkie said.

" Now where's is that place?" Sonic thought to himself as he ran, as he was doing that he was getting there he was getting various onlookers as they were noticing the blue hedgehog running about. He stopped and then tried to ask a random pony who was walking along the streets with their filly child.

"Um excuse me miss?" He asked as she jumped at the sight of him, but calmed as she sees he was asking something.

"Y-Yes is there something you want?" She asks as she puts her filly behind her for protection in case. "Hey don't be defensive, I don't mean any harm, I just want ask where's Sugarcube Corner?" He asked nicely as the mother let go of her foal. "Well, it's down the road and when you see the colorful house, it's that one." She said as she pointed her hoof to the left.

"OK then thanks!" He ran away from them as the filly came out from behind as he sees the hedgehog going forward.

"Mommy what was that?" The filly asked his mom, though she tried to think of what Sonic was.

"I-I think it was a hedgehog." She said as the filly. "Are hedgehogs supposed to look like that?" He asked as the mother was wondering again. "I think so?" She said as they both moved along.

Sonic wondered around as he found the place after he followed the directions of the pony he asked. He sees the house as it looked like a gingerbread house.

"Whoa, that pony wasn't kidding when she said it was colorful, this looks like something out of a fairy tale!" He looked closely as he knocks on the door.

"Come on in dearie it's open!" He heard a voice as he went inside to see a big assortment of sweets everywhere from every shelf in this place. He then goes to the counter and sees a blue medium sized pony with a red mane and an apron on her stomach, Her name was , she was behind fixing a few cupcakes on the shelves as she heard the door opening.

"Well good afternoon, what can I-YEEE." She turned around as she saw Sonic and gets spooked by the appearance of Sonic. She then ducked underneath the counter quivering a little. Sonic then looked over the counter.

"Hey Hey Hey, calm down, I'm friendly!" He said putting his hands in motion, she heard him speak as she calmed down by breathing a few times and then got out from under the table.

"I'm sorry, what can I get you , I'm sorry but I have to ask who or what are you?" Mrs. Cake asks as she was looking at him.

"First off, my name Sonic, and I'm a hedgehog, secondly I came here because I'm a friend of Pinkie Pie and she asked me to come here and get her party favors." He said to her.

"Oh you're one of Pinkie's friends, well her room is upstairs." She said pointing upwards to the stairs. "Ok, thanks!" He said as he runs upward through the stairs, she gets back to work.

"Wow, Pinkie sure is making weird friends now-a-days, hmmm he did seems nice though."

Sonic goes through the building as he finds Pinkie's room, as it was definitely colorful to say the least, he went in looking for the favors as he opened some drawers though some of them contained candy and lists and whatnot.

"Huh, the girl really likes sweets, and what are these?" He takes up one of the lists and looks it up.

"These are dates and names on this lists." He then looks at the top of the list and noticed the header of it.

"BIRTHDAYS - JULY TO DECEMBER, oh wow, these must be everyone's birthday." He smiles as he liked her dedication. "She must really like her job making birthdays for everyone." He said as he puts all of the things back into her drawer as he continued on looking for them he then finds a little alligator.

"Whoa, hey there little guy what's up?" He asked him though the little alligator stares right at him as his tongue silers out.

"Huh not one to talk huh, well do you know where the party favors are?" He asked him, his eyes blinked and then walked somewhere to the room namely the closet. He walks over to where he went and looks in her closet as he sees the box that say "Party Favors" in marker, he grabs it though the little alligator then hops onto his head.

"What hey! Get off! There's no free rides on me!" He say as he tries to get him off but it looked like he was stuck there tight, he moves to his nose as he bites it. "Gaaaah!" Sonic shouted as he was shocked at this though he didn't feel pain from it's mouth, he opens it's mouth and sees their wasn't any teeth in it's mouth.

"Whoa, that's weird, welp gotta get back to Pinkie!" He ran out of the room and then out of the shop in a blur with Gummy still on him.

It was almost night as the sun was setting down the sky as Sonic ran he gets back to the barn and to Pinkie as she was setting up more things inside the barn.

"Hey Pinkie here the favors." He puts the box down as she looks into it.

"Yes, these are what I need! Thanks Blue." Pinkie said to Sonic, though she sees her pet alligator biting on Sonic's nose.

"Gummy, I told you not to bite on others noses." She said as she gets her hooves and gets Gummy off of Sonic's nose. "He's yours?" He asked as he rubbed his nose.

"Yep, he's my pet alligator, and I love him so!" She hugged him as the little alligator squeaked like a squeak toy.

Sonic looked confused but went with it. "I can see that, so is the party almost set up?" He asked her.

"It's almost done just need to make a few more arrangements in this, maybe go and try and talk with the others and then come back." She said as she then went back to decorating the barn.

Sonic then looked at Pinkie and shrugged a little.

"Okay Pinkie if you say so." Sonic said as he went out of the barn to see if he could talk with somepony else and stall for time until Pinkie's party is ready.

He went to check out the other ponies that are friends with Pinkie Pie. In the meantime Pinkie was putting a little something she knew only Sonic would enjoy.

"Heh, once Sonic sees this, he'll be partying all night! Hehehe." She laughs as she continues to work on it.

Sonic then was walking through Sweet Apple Acres as he was trying to see who to visit next, he then felt someone bump into him though it was in between his feet, he ignores it as he continues to walk though he felt another thing bump him, then he felt three bumps hit his leg.

"Ok, am I bumping into rocks or something?" He then looks down as he notices three fillies knocks his leg, one was yellow with a red mane and tail, another was a white one with a pink and light purple mane and tail, and the last one was orange with a purple mane and tail. All three of them then look at him as he looks back at them.

"Uhhh, can I help you three?" Sonic asked a little annoyed from them knocking on his legs.

"Oh hi are you that hedgehog feller my sister and her friends talked about?" The yellow one asked him.

"Yeah, are you?" The white one asked.

"Um yes I am and who are you three?" Sonic asked wondering about that.

"I'm Applebloom. I'm Applejack's sister." The red one said.

"I'm Sweetie Belle, I'm Rarity's sister." The white one said.

"And I'm Scootaloo, and I'm Rainbow Dash's…..uhm adopted sister." The orange one said. They then get together.

"AND WE'RE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They said, though Sonic's eyes rolled at that. He then smirked.

"Sooo, what does your little club do then?" He asked plainly.

"We try and find our cutie marks!" She said as all three turn around and show their flanks at Sonic, to which his hand around his eyes.

"WHOA, ok you don't have to show me your hineys I'm alright, but just a question." Sonic said holding his free hand out at them. The three young fillies then turned back around until they were face to face with Sonic. They looked at him with a confused look to which Sonic lowered his hand from his eyes and spoke.

"Forgive me, but it's just back from where I come from its very improper to do that." They then looked at each other and looked sad.

"We're sorry, we didn't know." Sweetie Belle said as they looked down in shame, though Sonic smiled at their humbleness as he petted their heads.

"Hey it's alright, just don't do that again, it's weird." He told them as they each nodded.

"Also something I wanna ask you three, you girls said you were looking for your cutie marks, what's that?" He asked wondering of what a cutie mark is as the three gasped.

"You don't know what that is?" Scootaloo asked.

"I just got here like yesterday, what do you expect?" He said to the fillies.

"Well a cutie mark is basically something that represents our talents. It only appears when we figure out what can we do for our lives, and we three have been trying to find ours." Scootaloo said proudly as the others nodded as well.

Sonic then looked at them and at least he could admire the excitement they had as they were kids in his mind.

Sweetie Belle then thought of something and then spoke up. "Hey, do ya mind if you can help us decide on what we can try and get our cutie marks?"

Sonic thought about that, he had some time to spare until Pinkie's party starts so he went ahead with it.

"Sure I got time to kill, where do we start?" He asked as one of them pointed their hooves to a direction. "Our club ain't that far off, let's go!" The three ran ahead as Sonic slowly jogged to catch up with them. They soon arrived at a club house which was a few ways away from the barn but not too far off.

"Huh, neat." Sonic thought as they each go in, though Sonic was a bit tall inside so he decided to sit down.

Apple Bloom went up to what looks like a podium as she then took out papers and puts them on a wall.

"Alright Crusaders, today we're gonna try something new with gettin our cutie marks." She then moved a little as she showed the pictures on the wall.

"We can do bull riding or we can do sky diving." She showed a picture of a pony bull riding and then a picture of a pony looks to be sky diving.

"WAIT WHAT, just what do these have to do getting their talents, just what do these kids do?" Sonic thought as he was listening to them talk.

" which do you think we should do?" Sweetie Belle said to him as he was thinking.

"Huh, which should I choose, I don't want these girls to get hurt with bull riding, and I'm used to falling down from the sky, maybe we'll try that." He thought .

"Maybe we can try sky diving?" He said smiling with a grin. Scootaloo then thought of the idea of skydiving as she then jumped with joy

"Yeah that would actually be really cool!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SKYDIVERS!" The three yelled out as they ran out the clubhouse with Sonic following them.

A few minutes later

They were up on a tall cliff beyond Ponyville. The three fillies had backpacks on their backs, and Sweetie Belle and Applebloom was shaking in their while Scoots was looking excited. Sonic had his own backpack on his back as well.

"Ok, are we ready?" Scootaloo said to the others as they nervously nod and Sonic puts a thumbs up.

"Hey don't worry, I'm used to this sort of action so don't worry." Sonic said to the little fillies as they smiled as they know they're in safe hands.

"Tell you guys what I'll go first sound good?" Sonic asked the three nodded. Sonic then took a few steps back and decided to shout a saying he knew once.

"LEROY JENKINS!" Sonic yelled as he ran and jumped off the cliff. As the three see him go down

"What did he say?" Applebloom said. "Dunno, it must of been some sort of catchphrase?" Sweetie Belle said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go! ALRIGHT!" Scootaloo said as she jumped off as well. The other two both looked at each other and then smirked. "BOOYA!" They both jumped off the cliff as well.

They were falling as the air was going through Sonic turned and looked at the fillies as they were falling. He then smirked and decide to pull off some tricks in the air just to show off to them. He then spun around as if he was on a board.

They all saw what he was doing as they were watching him, he then spun into a ball and then started to see something they were approaching the ground, he then motioned the pulley on his pack to signal the others they were approaching ground, they agree as the tried pulling their pulleys though it didn't seem to activate.

"Oh no! Our parachutes aren't working!" Sweetie said desperately as she could open the parachute, Sonic's heart skipped as he tried to get his opened though his wasn't opening either.

"Mine isn't opening either!" He said as their eyes widened as this realization, the crusaders then screamed as they were falling. Sonic then thought as they were falling and then decided on a more crazy option.

He motioned himself to the three falling fillies. One by one as he got each of them in his arms. "Don't worry girls, I got ya!" He said to them.

"Mr. Sonic what are you doing?" One of them said to him as he smirked.

"Like I said, I do this a lot!" He then turned around on his back as they all close their eyes and await the impact.

CRRRAAASH! They landed on the ground as inside the normal sized crater Sonic was on his back as he had the three fillies were bundled up and eyes were still closed.

Apple Bloom opened her eyes and sees that her other two friends were alright. "Girls, we're alive!" She yelled out as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo opened their eyes and then see they were alive as well. They were about to cheer though they first needed to check on Sonic, who was still lying there.

"SONIC! Are you alright!" They all said to him, though he groaned as he heard their yelling. He gets up and sits as he stretches his arms as he was about to get up though he got tackled and hugged from the CMC as they went to him.

"Y-You saved us!" AppleBloom said

"How were you able to survives that?"

"How did you do those tricks in the air!?" All three of them were asking questions as Sonic raised his hands get them to calm down as they did.

"Heh again I have experiences with falls like these." He wiggled his hand. They get out of the crater as the crusaders then look at their rumps as they checked for a cutie mark but alas there was not.

"Oh horse apples that didn't get our cutie marks." Apple Bloom grumbled as well as the other two, Sonic then looked surprised to their reactions

"They just got out of a life and death situation and this is what they're doing?!" He thought as he breathed a sigh of relief that they were at least safe. They then were starting to think of new things to do Sonic had to get back to Pinkie Pie as the sun was setting and lights were showing off way back at the barn.

"Alright so, I gotta go, I need to see Pinkie for something alright? Just try something a little more safer OK?" He said while he's walking away.

"Ok, then see you later!" Apple Bloom. All right, bye Mr. Sonic!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said as they all wave as Sonic walks off. "Ok, can we try bull riding next?" Scootaloo said as the others nodded as well. "But this time let's be prepared ok?" Applebloom interjected.

"Yeah you're right, I'll get the helmets." She said as she ran off. Sonic however was able to hear this and smirked and shook his head.

"Oh boy this ain't going to end well." He thought to himself as he went off.

* * *

 **Alright that's the end of this chapter.**

 **This one I had a little help from nintendosegahasbrofan with this chapter right?**

 **NSH: Yeah he kept coming to me asking for idea at first, but then came to ask for help typing it and I was happy to agree. He helped me for one and two he's a good friend and I never leave my friends hanging.**

 **Yeah, I decided to split this into two because I felt the pacing was better like this and segue into the next scene.**

 **NSH: Yeah hopefully you enjoy his story. He really puts his hard work into this and it gives him a hard time. So please give this story more credit than it gets.**

 **Yeah, what he said. Please fav and leave a review down to tell me what you think of this story.**

 **See ya guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic was on the path back to the barn to see how it was coming along. When he arrived the lights were all off and he was confused. He then noticed Tails walking up to him from behind.

"Hey Sonic what's with the lights?" Tails asked

"Not sure but I'm gonna find out stay behind me little buddy." Sonic said going to the barn with Tails following him. He close in on the barn as he opens it he's meet with an array of lights as he sees the barn was converted into a dance club, complete with a DJ pony that was on top the supposed dancefloor that was covering the ground on the barn with ponies lined up in the front of the barn.

They then see Pinkie dancing on there as she notices Sonic and gallops to him as she smiles.

"Hey Sonic what do ya think? I managed to get the whole place set up just in a matter of an hour, and I got DJ pon3 to appear here whadda think about that?" She gasped as she breathes in air from her long explanation. Sonic looked around and smirked at this sight.

"I think I have only one thing to say… "LET'S GET THIS PARTY ROCKING!" He screamed as he jumped onto the dance floor. Tails smiled as he jumped in as well. DJ Pon3 was pumping up the stereo's as she was jamming.

After that, ponies started to come in as the party started full swing as there were ponies just on the dance floor dancing, talking to each other as they were wanting to see Sonic.

"Where are ya from?" "Are you a real Hedgehog?"

"Who does your hair?" Many ponies were clamoring questioning him as he was getting surrounded by them, he then whistled and got them to stop.

"Alright, now form a line and I can probably answer your questions one at a time!" He said as the ponies all made a line to him. One by one he answered each of their questions. At one point Twilight sees Sonic and decides enough was enough for a while.

"Alright everypony give the hedgehog a break and let him enjoy himself tonight." She said as she got in front of Sonic. Some were a little upset, but knew they couldn't defy her After that she turned to Sonic and gave a smile. "Your welcome."

"Eh I didn't need your help I was fine with it." Sonic said crossing his arms and turning away from her. Twilight got mad and was about to lose it as her horn start's glowing.

"You ungrateful…. Piece of-" She said as she Sonic seeing this holds his hands as he didn't want to start a fight.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. Whoa Twi would you calm down seriously. I was kidding." He said holding his hands in front of her. "In all seriousness thanks I appreciate it." He said giving her a thumbs up and winking. Twilight gave a nice warm smile as she looked at Sonic. That's when Tails looked at them as he was heading to get something. He decided to have a little fun with Sonic as he goes up to DJ and gets her attention.

"Hey!" She stopped what she was doing as she got off her headset and took off her glasses.

"Hmm?" She sounded as Tails looked around and gives her a disc. "Do you think you could play this for me please?" DJ levitated the disc and looked at it and smiled. She then nodded and proceeded to put it on, but before she did. Tails told Pinkie to make an announcement

"Alright everypony listen up we have a special little song that DJ wants to play and we have two people who wish to sing it. Sonic the hedgehog and our very own, you know her from the Golden Oaks Library, it's Twilight Sparkle." Sonic and Twilight heard this as the spotlights were now on the two of them.

Twilight looked surprised as she saw the spotlight on her as did Sonic. Sonic looked over and saw Tails. Sonic gave a sarcastic look at Tails that spoke "did you plan this" Tails of course acted all innocent and tried to deny it, but Sonic could tell.

"So we going or are you going to chicken out?" Sonic asked as he turned to Twilight. Twilight blushed a little.

"Um S-S-Sure I guess." She said as she stepped up to the stage alongside Sonic.

 **(I Thought I Lost You- Miley Cyrus and John Travolta)**

(Instrumental)

As it was playing everypony turned to look at the stage and see Sonic holding a mic in his hands tapping to the beat and Twilight levitating a mic in front of her. They started tapping to the beat. The song picked up and Twilight started singing

 **T: Nobody listens to me.**

 **Don't hear a single thing I've said.**

 **Say anything to soothe me**

 **Anything to get you from my head**

 **Don't know how I really feel**

 **The faith it takes to make like I don't care**

 **Don't know how much it hurts**

 **To turn around like you were never there**

 **Like somehow you could be replaced**

She turned to Sonic and smiled as she sung. He looked back and smiled as well.

 **T: And I could walk away from the promises we made**

 **And Swore we'd never break**

 **S &T: I thought I lost you**

 **T: When you ran away to try to find me**

 **S &T: I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went.**

 **But I kept the moments that we were in.**

 **While they were singing they started to dance with each other.**

 **S &T: 'Cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend**

 **And now I got you, but I thought I lost you**

The rest of the mane six looked at how Twilight was enjoying herself as she was dancing weirdly but was having a good time regardless. While Tails who was in front of them smirked

"You did good Tails…. You did good." He thought. Sonic then started to sing.

 **S: I felt so empty out there**

 **And there were days I had my doubts.**

 **But I knew I'd find you somewhere**

 **Because I knew I couldn't live without**

 **You in my life for one more day**

Sonic turned and noticed Twilight's dancing but just smirked and got her attention and picked back up

 **S: And I swore I'd never break those**

 **S &T: Promises we made**

 **I thought I lost you**

 **When you ran away to try to find me**

 **I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went.**

 **But I kept the moments that we were in.**

They kept dancing with each other except they were a little closer and started holding hoof and hand, but they didn't even notice at first and thought it was someone else.

 **S &T: Cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend**

 **And now I got you, but I thought I lost you**

They then see their hoof/hand were holding and they let each other go. Twilight blushed a little while Sonic turned his attention to the audience

 **S: I told myself I wouldn't sleep till I searched the world from sea to sea**

 **Twilight then came up right beside him and smiled, but still a little pink from what happened**

 **T: I made a wish upon a star, I turn around and there you were.**

 **S &T: Now here we are, are**

 **T: Here we are**

 **I thought I lost you**

 **S: I thought I lost you, too**

 **S &T: I thought I lost you**

 **I thought I lost you**

 **T: Yeah!**

They then were back to back with Twilight on her hind legs leaning on Sonic and Sonic leading on Twilight.

 **S &T: I thought I lost you**

 **When you ran away to try to find me**

 **I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went.**

 **But I kept the moments that we were in.**

 **And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend**

 **And now I got you, but I thought I lost you**

 **T: But I thought I lost you**

 **S: I thought I lost you too**

 **S &T: So glad I got you, got you**

 **T: So glad I got you, yeah yeah**

As they stopped leaning as Sonic smirked and decided to twirl Twilight around which caught her off guard until he caught her with her by his side. She looked up and saw a smile on his face and she started to blush as an oval with a color of pink like a rose appeared on her cheeks

 **T: I thought I lost you**

 **S: I thought I lost you too.**

(Music ends)

After that the crowd cheered for the two as they both bowed down from the performance. Sonic then let Twilight go so she was able to set her front hooves.

"Wow Twilight, I didn't know you were such a great singer!" Sonic said complimenting Twilight as she heard that and she got nervously looked to the ground from it.

"I-It's nothing special!" She said flustered as she was a little embarrassed but glad he didn't mention about her being a dancer, though now she spoke too soon.

"You know I saw your dance moves during the song. Have to say you're 'quite' the dancer." Sonic said nudging at her. Twilight's ears flopped down and her face puckered. She then held her hoof behind her back with her pink cheek starting to turn cherry red.

 _"Ah son of Celestia I was hoping he wouldn't notice."_ Twilight thought. She then turned and spoke to Sonic.

"Yeah, well your dance was...was, funny looking to say the least." She said as her pink cheeks were still showing from her lame comeback line. Sonic, knowing that just went with it anyway.

"Oh really my dance was lame? Wanna prove that?" He said to her as he wiggled his finger at her that said 'come at me' " Twilight's eye twitched with anger as she fell for his taunt and then huffed.

"I'll prove to you Mr. blue britches!" She said as she used her magic to clear the stage and make room them both of them. "DJ! Set up a dance off for the both of us!" She yelled as the dj then smiled as she rearranged a song for them to boogy down to and asked everyone to clear the dance floor

"Uh girls?" Rarity asked the rest of the mane six as they each had their own expressions, Fluttershy was normal as she was just watching as well as Applejack was surprised as what she was witnessing, and Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were giggling as they were watching this.

"She's not gonna do this is she?" Tails said as he looked at the other, Dash was still giggling at this. "Oh this is gonna be hilarious!" She said as Pinkie nodded as well. Spike then grabbed a mic and made the sudden announcement.

"MARES AND GENTLECOLTS WELCOME TO THE DANCE OFF WHERE WE HAVE TWO AMAZING COMPETITORS." The crowd of ponies started cheering. "FIRST UP HE'S THE GUY WITH A NEED FOR SPEED, THE HEDGEHOG FROM ANOTHER WORLD, HERE'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG." Spike announced. The crowd cheers as Sonic just puts his thumbs up to the crowd signaling he's ready.

"SECONDLY, SHE'S THE ELEMENT OF MAGIC, SHE'S THE TOWN LIBRARIAN, SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA KILL ME SINCE IT'S PAST MY BEDTIME, IT'S TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Spike announced as he was magically carried off by Twilight as she raised her hoof and waved to the audience as they cheered. DJ then announced from her stereo.

"ALRIGHT RULES ARE ONE WHO PULLS OUT THE BEST DANCE MOVES AND GETS THE CROWD CHEERING THE MOST WINS! COMPETITORS READY?" Both Twilight and Sonic shook their heads. "THEN LET THE DANCE OFF BETWEEN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE… BEGIN!" DJ yelled as she started up a track

 **(Undertale- Death by Glamour)**

 **ROUND 1**

 **DANCE!**

Sonic's feet started tapping to the beat as he went first as he first stuck a leg out and pointed to the right, and then to the left. He then started to does an arm wave as they wave back from one side and then to the other.

His legs were moving around going to the beat as one went up and the other went down as they both go from left to right. They rotate as he moves around as he swayed his body from side to side as he raises his arms from side to side. He then turns around as he poses and grins at Twilight as he forwards his two fingers to her. The crowd then cheers as whistles and voices were heard.

Twilight huffed as it was her turn, she then started to dance her way at first as she twisted her hooves from side to side, she then shook her flank as she was trying to get the beat of the song down. The crowd was laughing at her dancing along with Dash and Pinkie as did Sonic as he was trying not to laugh at her.

She heard the laughter as she then felt something inside of her jump started to get her to stop horsing around and get serious.

She then springed up as she stood on her hind legs as she balanced herself perfectly. She started to do steps on her hooves. She moved sporadically as her hind legs were stepping around and her front hooves were doing motions going with the music. She did what Sonic did, as she raised her hooves in a line and did the wave, her face followed from left to right. She then posed to Sonic with her tongue out while smiling. Sonic smirked again as he got ready for the next round.

ROUND 2

DANCE!

Sonic then was doing a dance with his legs, as one goes in and goes out and his arms goes in and out. He then starts doing another dance again as he then starts going around as his legs go around as his arm stays in one place has his body starts moving around. He ends while standing with his arm carrying himself as his hand touches his toe of his shoe.

He then followed up on that by then spinning around with his arm still holding himself as he then fell down on his body and was still spinning as he curled in a ball. He stopped as he was laying on his side and he clicks his finger at Twilight. The crowd cheered again though louder than before.

Twilight humpth as she then tried to do the same thing only with her moves included, she stood up on her hind legs again as she began to move her foreleg forward, and does an instinctive buck at the air. Standing on her hind legs to brush off whatever was tickling her, she found the hoof that had brushed her chest now tickled. It shot up her arm and rested at the back of her neck. Twilight bent her head down and shook it frantically, tossing her mane side to side in an effort to try and make her dance more excited.

She then used her magic to light herself with a glow as she lifts herself to her headstand, then she spun herself as she then puts her hoof on the floor as she spun again. She then falls onto her back as she does a pose as she teleports to Sonic and flirtatiously hits Sonic's nose with her tail as she winks at Sonic to which he blushes. Then the crowd was roaring with cheers as the song ends as the two were breathing heavily from the dance moves they did.

 **(Song ends).**

DJ then came up as she had her glasses off. "Well this has been an interesting competition and I must say I'm impressed by both sides to be honest though I will say the winner of this dance off is drumroll please!" She said as Pinkie got out some drums to which Tails was curious however

"Where did she get that? I didn't see her pull it into here." He whispered to Dash who then smirked.

"It's Pinkie Pie dude don't ask us how she does this stuff." She whispered as she watches the results with Tails. DJ then spoke once again.

"Alright now the winner of this sudden dance off is…TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" She yelled out as the crowd cheers and the spotlight then goes onto Twilight as she smiles at her victory. Everypony was applauding her. She then turned to Sonic who she saw applauded her and then gave her a thumbs up. She winked back as she waved her hooves at everyone. DJ then went back to her stereo and spoke

"Alright everyone after that why don't we have a break and we'll put this music and we'll be right back." She places another disc as she heads off the stage.

 **(Party Rock Anthem Instrumental- LMFAO)**

Everypony then started to go crazy and dance as others went off to talk with one another. Twilight was about to join her friends, but noticed Sonic sitting on his own. His back was turned so she felt maybe she made him mad at her, she even had thoughts of her own as she wanted to clear out as she walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked concerned for Sonic. Sonic then turned around and she could see he had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head as he smirked and heard Twilight.

"Yeah I'm cool. Just happy for you that you won. Those moves you pulled off were pretty good." Sonic said as he opened his left eye and rubbed his finger under his nose wiping it. She looked down in shyness and the compliment he gave her.

"Thanks Sonic. I will be honest I might have-" Sh have was interrupted by Sonic

"Based some of those moves on what I was doing?" He asked as he smirked and put his hand back behind his head, as Twilight's face looked flushed as she looks down again.

"W-W-Well, I thought that I could try and do better since some of your moves looked a bit stale so I tried to do them better." She said to Sonic. "In fact that looked weirdly stale….." She thought to herself and then came to a conclusion. "Wait a minute... Sonic were you even trying to win?" She asked with the thought in her head though kept it to herself as she wanted to ask something to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked as well as she turned to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened before with me snapping at you both times." She said as Sonic heard this and smiled at her as he pats her head.

"Heh, I forgive ya, I'm not that type of person to hold a grudge." He smiled as Twilight just got up.

"Thanks for that, I would of went crazy and try to follow you and keep asking you to forgive me." She said as Sonic looked in confusment at what she said.

"Not that it sounds weird, I assure you." She said as she smiles as Sonic gets up.

"Well, when you put it like that." He then held his hand to her. "You wanna get something to drink?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Sure." She said as they both went to the table to get a drink.

MEANWHILE

A black creature was approaching a valley, through it there was a town that was barren wasteland with a green substance covering the buildings. He headed towards the castle that was up at the peak of a cliffside. Inside the castle there were many many more just like him all heading through different parts of the castle.

He then approached a room and saw a one that was bigger than the others. She had a big horn on it's head and had holes in it. Her hind legs and hooves had holes there yet was still standing as if their weren't there. She had a pair of wings though they had holes as well.

"So, you've come back from you scouting mission?" She said as the creature bowed down to her.

"Yes your majesty, I have returned from my mission." He said.

"Did you find anything interesting while searching around the village?" She asked.

"You see the one mentioned, the purple one, she met with….some peculiar characters and I don't mean different ponies I mean like different creatures!" He said to the queen as she looked curious.

"Go on, what did these creatures that Twilight Sparkle befriended looked like?" She said as she asked the creature to describe them.

"Well, from what I seen and heard, one was a blue hedgehog with red shoes, and the other was some sort of fox with two tails, and it could fly!" He said as he waved his hooves around.

"Calm your antennas, you bumbling oaf!" She said as he did so as he didn't want to anger his queen.

"I'm sorry my queen, anyway the blue one can run very fast and looked to be as fast as the rainbow pegasi."

"Really now, he's faster than her huh?"

"And the worse part was, I sensed and saw something within the hedgehog."

"What was it that you sensed within him?" She asked interested. "It was something…...dark, and scary, and powerful." He said shaking at the thought of what he saw.

She then thought of that and something else that she thought of as she had a grin on her face. "You can leave now." She said to him as he scrambled around and bowed down as he went out of the room leaving her to think.

"Hmmm, interesting, the comet is almost approaching us, and I've been getting an idea with and her friends, but now that this hedgehog has appeared I have to make renew this plan to suit this." She said as she turns around as she looks at a window.

"And soon Queen Chrysalis WILL RULE ALL OF EQUESTRIA! HAHAHAHAHAHA" She cackles into the night.

* * *

 **That was the second part, again nintendosegahasbrofan helped me with this, one of the songs was of him and the other one was from me.**

 **NSH: Yeah this was a lot of fun I especially had fun with the song. Also I'm glad I could help with these chapters they were a lot of fun also kinda of give me a break from my stress on my other stories.**

 **Well, I'm glad I can leviate the stress from you, and it was really fun and hilarious.**

 **Next time, shit starts to getting real as the plot gets moving.**

 **NSH: And let me be the first to say. Can't wait**

 **So anyway, please fav and leave a review to tell me what do you guys think about, and don't be shy I really want to hear what you guys want to hear from you guys.**

 **Anyway see ya guys later!**

 **NSH: BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix - Strange Whispers)**

It's now morning in Ponyville as the sun was shining throughout the place.

Sonic was asleep on the couch in the Golden Oaks library as Twilight told him to sleep there as she doesn't have a guest room built in the library.

He sat up as he yawned.

"Aaaaah, jeez my head hurts, heh guess I partied a little hard yesterday." He groggily says as he was getting up. He stood up as he noticed the place was empty as there was nobody in the library.

" Huh that's weird." He said to himself as he then walked out of the room and was in the kitchen of the house, he looks around and then noticed nobody was here as well. He begun to think that there was something was wrong here.

"Where is everybody here, you think they would be busy with things to do unless…" He then catches something at the corner of his eye, something shadowy was there.

"Hey who are you?' He said to the object right there, it then molds into a certain somebody he knows. It looked liked Shadow, as soon as that form appeared Sonic looked shocked but managed to stay calm.

"Ok, freako, why'd you change into my rival?" He asked it as he readies his hands, the Shadow look-a-like then walked towards Sonic and then grabs him by the neck and then pins him on the table as the things on there were knocked off.

 **(Music- Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix- Villains of a sort)**

 **"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME SONIC!"** The look-alike said as he was pressing hard on Sonic's head on the table.

"Gaaaaugh, What…. are you…. talking about?" He said as he was struggling to get off though he couldn't get up from it's strength.

"I don't know anybody who's out to get me, except maybe Amy who's just wanting me to be her boyfriend , or Eggman, or Metal Sonic.." He said jokingly but then felt the shadow just hit his face getting him to be quiet.

 **"SHUT UP!"** It then grabbed Sonic and then faced him as it had a grim smile.

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SONIC!"** His face then deformed and then took the shape of Tails, then Eggman, and then to other faces of Sonic's friends. To which Sonic was getting creeped out as he sees his friends faces, it then settled to one that wasn't his friend's but was of one that he didn't know.

 **"HEHE, NOW DO YOU GET THE PICTURE?"** He said creepily as he was staring at Sonic. He was getting creeped out from this thing that was taunting him, though he wasn't convinced on what he is.

"Uhhh, no I still don't know what you're supposed to be." He said casually.

Though the shadow then threw him to the ground and then kicked him with good measure.

 **"OK THEN MAYBE THIS WILL JOG YOUR MEMORY A BIT?"** He transformed again as he took the form of something Sonic knew too well, it had the same quills as Sonic though they were black, infact the color of his body that was supposed to be blue was covered in black.

And the worse part about his eyes were that there weren't any pupils on there. As soon as Sonic sees this he doesn't say anything as his hearts skips in the presence of it being there.

"I-Is he me, but that's impossible that's my…" He stops as starts thinking and finally get what he is and starts to try and crawl away.

 **"WHAT'S THE MATTER HEDGEHOG? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE? HAVE YOU FINALLY GUESSED WHO 'MOI' IS?"** He said snarkily to Sonic. He then tries moving away though the dark Sonic look-alike followed him as he backs away looking scared the more he looks at the dark shadow impersonating him.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you." He said trying to sound tough though the shadow was just looking at him.

 **"OH REALLY? TELL ME WHY ARE YOU TREMBLING BEFORE ME?"** He said to him, Sonic looks at himself as he sees his gloved hand was trembling, he also sees his body is also trembling as he can't move his legs.

"Wh-what wrong with me? Why I-I can't stop shaking?" Am I scared?" He was thinking to himself as he's trying to get up from the floor though his legs wouldn't allow him. The shadow then walks up to him and then starts punching him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Twilight was walking down the stairs as it was morning.

"Yawn, wow that was a great sleep, my heads still ringing from that music though." She said as she places her hoof on her ear and rubs it.

"GGAAAH!" Twilight hears a scream as she runs down and sees Spike near the couch with Sonic sleeping on it as he was trembling and grabbing tightly onto the couch.

"Spike, what's going on? What's wrong with Sonic?" She looked worried as she looks at the hedgehog.

"I-I don't know, I just walked in and he was normal until he started screaming!" He said also worried.

She looks at Sonic and then guessed the problem. "He must be having a nightmare, quick Spike you know what to do!" She said to him as he nodded and ran to the kitchen to get what he needed.

Twilight sits and then places her hoof on Sonic's head as it was sweating as she looked worried about the hedgehog, even though they did get off on the wrong foot. "Sonic, you have to wake up." She said to herself, though Sonic didn't hear as he was sleeping.

. "Wait I have an idea." She then thought of something, she uses her magic to levitate a spell book and looks through the pages as she stops a one page.

"Alright maybe this can wake him up." She said as she closes her eyes and then covers Sonic in a violet glow that was covering her horn.

Then Spike came through the living room with a glass of water. "Alright Twilight I got the…" He then looks at what's happening. He was just keeping quiet as he looked on.

* * *

Sonic falls down with bruises on his face from the beatings the shadow gave him. The shadow then laughed loudly.

 **"HAHAHA, JUST AS I THOUGHT YOU'RE JUST TOO WEAK TO FACE AGAINST ME."** He said as he continued to walk forward to Sonic as he just kept trying to get away but the pain was too much for him to get away. He grabbed him again as the entire place started to darken and fall apart.

 **"COME ON SONIC, FEEL IT BURNING WITHIN YOU, THE DARKNESS THAT'S BEEN HELD WITHIN YOURSELF?"** He said strangling him, "N-No, I...won't ...give in!" He said as he kept trying to wiggling out though it was for naught as he was held tightly.

 _"Sonic?"_

He heard a voice call out that felt familiar to him. _"Are you there? Please you need to wake up!"_ He saw a purple light coming to them as it separates Sonic from the shadow.

 **"OW DAMN WHAT WAS THAT LIGHT?"** They then both see the place was fading away telling them that Sonic's dream was fading.

 **"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE OUT OF TIME, JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU SONIC INSIDE AND OUT AND WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT, I'LL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY. HAHAHA!"** The shadow said as it then vanished. Sonic tried to stand up though his feet were still a bit numb from the shadow, he sees the ball of purple light coming towards him as it surrounds him.

"What are you? Did you protect me?" He thought as it shined even more brightly at him as he closed his eyes and heard the same voice again speak to him.

 _"SONIC!"_ He heard it again as Sonic wakes up breathing heavily.

* * *

"Wooah, that was that….ow my head." He holds his head as he turns around and he sees Twilight by his side with her eyes closed she then opened them as she then looked worried and Spike holding a glass of water.

"Uhhh, what are you guys doing?" He asked while Twilight was revealed that he woke up.

"You were having a nightmare, and tried using a spell to try and wake you up and I think it worked." Twilight said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Sonic then had a smile. "So, you weren't just looking at my good looks while I was sleeping?" He said. Though Twilight then blushed as she heard that.

"Wh-What? N-No, I was just actually concerned about you!" She said as she turned around in a huff. "And besides I didn't want to hear your girly scream."

Sonic then looked surprised as she said that. "Wait...WHAT!?" He yelled as she and Spike giggled.

"Yeah, you were screaming like a girl, while you were sleeping." Spike said as Twilight just gave him a boop of head. "Ow, what? It's true." Sonic's eyes were opened widely from Spike's accusation.

"Wait what? I didn't scream like a girl." He then turned to the violet unicorn who was giggling from Sonic's outburst.

"Twilight, did I screamed like one huh?" He asked as Twilight thought of a response that wouldn't anger the hedgehog as he already is.

"W-Well, you were screaming technically, but not like a girl, just in pain" She said as she was shuffling her legs around nervously.

Sonic looked at Twilight and could tell that she was trying not to make fun of him as he had a bad dream so he understood her. "I-It's alright Twi, I understand." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Sonic, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked Sonic trying to cheer him up and wanting to see what's wrong, Sonic then stopped as he was quiet for a few seconds as he stood still.

"Sonic?" She asked as Spike went with her.

"Yes Twilight?" Sonic asked quietly as he looked to arms out.

"Your dream did something bad happen in it?" She asked.

"...I'd rather not say and I don't want to talk about it right now." He said quietly as he walks away. Twilight and Spike look at each other in confusment as they wondered what's up with him.

He gets out of the living room as he takes a deep breath and exhales. The two come out and see Sonic.

"Oh ok, then um, sorry about...what we said, if we touched a subject to you that's touchy so, we won't talk about it if you're ok with it ok?" She said to Sonic as he smiled and knew that she cared and wanted to be careful. "That's alright Twi, I'm fine." He said assuring her as she smiles.

He then crouched down to Spike's level. "You too, buddy sorry about that." He said as he got a thumbs up from him.

"Ok guys, so now that we got that out of the way, what do you want to do today?" Twilight asked as Sonic needed to think on what Tails said yesterday.

"I remember we need to go back to the Everfree forest to look for that remote!" Sonic exclaimed as Twilight got reminded of yesterday.

"Yeah, we need to go!" She said as she was about to sprint but was stopped by her stomach growling. "But first we need to eat breakfast she felt flustered as Sonic's stomach growled as well.

"Heh, guess I need a bit of a bite to eat as well." He said chuckling a little as he went inside with Twilight and Spike as they were getting ready to eat breakfast.

 **MEANWHILE**

In Fluttershy's cottage, Tails was sleeping inside a bed as he was snoring. He was turning around as he was sleeping soundly in the bed. Then the door in his room opened as came in Fluttershy as she was already awake the early morning. She goes to the sleeping fox as she looks at him sleeping so soundly.

She then motions her hoof onto him trying to get him to wake up. "Tails? It's morning it's time to wake up now." She said rubbing his back, attempting to get him to wake up. He tossed as he felt the tapping on his back.

"Uhhhggh." He tried backing away the thing that was touching him, though she manages to back from that, she goes in again as she tries tapping him again as he turns around and sits up. "Oooook, whooo's tapping me?" He said groggily as he tried to open his eyes and sees a yellowish blur right in front of him.

He wipes his eyes to get rid of the blurriness of his eyes to see it was Fluttershy right on his bedside. "AHH!" He gets surprised as he jumps up and flies with his tails.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She flew up and tried to calm him down. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright, I'm not here to hurt you." She said calming down the kitsune as he slowly descends down to the bed with Fluttershy. He then took a deep breath and sighed with relief

"Are you ok, did I scare you Tails?" Fluttershy asked as she flew up and tried to get him. Tails blushed a little embarrassed by his reaction he then looked at Fluttershy trying to act cool.

"N-No, you didn't scare me, I was just spooked a little." He said as he looked away, Fluttershy then giggled at the response Tails said.

"Hehe, you don't have to hide that from me, I'm sort of like this, I get scared easily too." She said to him.

"Sorry, bout that, it's just I'm was still trying to get used to this world." Tails said as he gets up from the bed.

Fluttershy then pats his head. "I know it's hard not being in the same bed you are back at your own world, but I can assure you I'll make you comfortable here." She said reassuring him.

Tails smiled at Fluttershy's hospitality and then got up from the bed. "Alright, I need to get out to the forest to look for that remote!" He said as he was about to head out the bedroom door though he was stopped by something, he looked down as he sees a little bunny in the way of the door looking impatient right at him and stepping his little feet.

"Uh, hello there?" He said to the bunny, Fluttershy came up and looked at it. "Angel, I told you I'll make your breakfast as soon as possible." She said to the rabbit as it nodded and went through the door.

"Who's was that?" Tails asked her as she sighed.

"That's Angel, he's one of my animal friends that I have here, he's a little…..demanding, but he's a good little bunny."

Tails looked at Angel as he looked at him, he gets up from the bed.

"Huh, good to know." He said as puts on his gloves and shoes.

 **(Music-Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD - Laughter and Merriment)**

"So, shall we?" He said to Fluttershy as she nodded as they both and Angel, got out of the room separately as they go to the kitchen.

"Ok, first we need to feed Angel bunny." She said to Tails as she then pulls out some vegetables from the cabinet and then starts putting them on the table.

"Hey can I help?" Tails asked her.

"Sure it would help a lot." She said as Tails came near her. He grabbed the knife and started to cut them into little pieces and mixing in a bowl. Fluttershy then grabbed it with her mouth and then puts it down to where Angel was.

"Alright Angel, here's your salad, with carrots and everything on it!" She said happily, though Angel wasn't. He pointed at the top of the bowl where the celery was, and then had an expression of want on his face. Fluttershy knew what he wanted and sighs, as Tails just had a questionable look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did I cut them wrong?" He said worried that he did something wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong Tails." She then moved Tails away from Angel so he wouldn't hear them talk.

"He just wants me to put a cherry on top of it, I'm trying to get him to stop since it's not healthy, but he still insists on me to put there and he won't take no for an answer." She said sighing.

"Wait why would he want a cherry on a salad?" He asked.

"Well, I asked, he just says he prefers it like that." She said shrugging to him. Tails then went up to her.

"Here I'll deal with him, you go and make our breakfast." He said to her as she nodded.

"Ok, but I must warn you he …...has a bit of a temper." She said telling him to be careful. "Alright I'll be careful, besides he's just a rabbit I mean what's the worst he can do?" He said as he heads to Angel direction, as Fluttershy goes the opposite way to prepare her and Tails breakfast.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **(Music Mario & Luigi - Paper Jam - Scary)**

Meanwhile, in the far side of Everfree forest as rustling was coming from there, in the grass hiding in the shadows of trees were a mass of changelings as they were each walking side by side as an army.

"So, mistress we're almost to our destination, shall we continue the mission?" The tall one with armor said as he was holding a crystal ball as it appeared Chrysalis's head.

"Yes, I repeat when you reach the village, you know what to do next!" She said to him as the image fades out and .

"Yes mam!" He shouted as the changelings all continued their march.

* * *

 **And that's it, what's that? A changling invasion? That can't be good!?**

 **Anyways we're heading there, (eventually, but still) and it's getting there.**

 **I want to thank nintendosegahasbrofan for helping me on this with his advise, and I want to thank CrimsonBlur for your review, it's great!**

 **As always please Review and remember to fav and follow this story if you want to be updated on when's the next chapter coming out.**

 **As always see ya guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fluttershy was now going into the kitchen as she goes to the fridge to get the food she needed to make breakfast. She goes and turn on the stove to prepare for heating.

"Well, it's nice to have Tails talking to Angel, he's really nice and all." She then thinks as she wonders about Tails. "I wonder, his friend Sonic looks to be acting weird, and " She continues to ponder as she hears a thumping noise as if somepony fell and it was coming from the other room, she jumped as she heard it.

"Wha-what was that noise?" She gallops to the room and sees Tails pinned down on the floor with Angel grinning as he was grabbing Tails arm and holding it to his side as if he was wrestling.

Fluttershy watching this scene play out was both funny as he was seeing Tails get taken down by Angel, and made her angry seeing her pet beat up her guess.

"ANGEL!" She yelled out as Angel looks over and sees Fluttershy, he holds his little hands as if to say, 'it's not what it looks like' but Fluttershy knew exactly what it was and was furious.

"Angel, Get off him! He's our guest!" She yelled out to the bunny as he jumped off Tails chest and ran off to the other room to not face Fluttershy's anger.

She goes up and fly up towards Tails and puts her hoof forward to Tails, he puts his arm forward to grab her hoof. She then picks up Tails as he gets lifted to the ground. Tails dusted off his chest as Fluttershy looks at him concerned

"Tails what happened with you and Angel?" She asked him.

"Well, I tried giving him a stern talking, but then he yammered on in rabbit talk in which I tried using my device to translate." He picked up his device to show her.

"Well, what did he say?" She asked.

Tails then looked at the Miles Electric. "Well, to start he said 'You're not the boss of me' and then yelled profanity that I don't think you would want to hear." He said, while Fluttershy gasped that her Angel would say profanity to a guest.

"And then I tried to calmly ration with him, but then he started to tackle me and then repeatedly punch me, though don't tell him, they didn't really hurt." He said as she whispered to her as she sighed that Angel didn't really hurt Tails.

"I'm sorry about that, I never would have thought that Angel would do that." She said apologizing to Tails. Tails just held his hands up.

"It's okay Fluttershy. I'm okay just please keep a leash on that bunny of yours." Tails remarked.

"Ok, I'll give him a talk, you can go to kitchen and help out." She said to him as he nodded and went to the kitchen, as she goes to have a talk with Angel.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

In the trees of Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was busy bucking trees as her hind legs kick the trees, as such apples fall down into the buckets. She then takes off her hat and then wipes the sweat coming from her head.

"Hoowee, now this is a nice day outside, the sun shining outside here." She said as she sat down near a tree and started to relax.

"I wonder, if that feller Sonic can buck these trees?" She thought as her eyes were drooping down as she fell asleep.

As she was sleeping, she didn't know was a changeling was hiding near the tree trunks, it then slowly crawled to her as she was sleeping it's mouth hissing quietly as he closed into Applejack's way while carrying something with it's magic. Applejack woke up as she heard something coming to her, she turned her head to look.

"Who ther…" WHAAM! She gets hit by a rock as she falls down. The changeling then puts an orb on the earth pony and then gets sent off somewhere, as the changeling then took on the form of Applejack as he then walked away from the field.

* * *

Sonic stopped right in front of the entrance of the Everfree forest.

"Wow, this place looks weirder than I remember it." He said to himself.

"HEY!" He hears a voice as he looks behind he sees Twilight running towards him and then stopping and then breathing heavily from running to here.

"Huff, huff, why did...huff..run off?" She asked as she keeps breathing in and out from running.

He then shrugged. "Well Tails said he wanted the remote back ASAP and well, I don't want to keep him waiting." He said to Twilight. As she breathed again and finally caught her breath.

"Well, I know that you and he need that to get home, but maybe you could slow down that speed of yours so I can think this out." She said to him.

"Oh please I don't need knowledge, I've got speed." He said as he zips from one side to Twilight and then to another as he whirls around her. She gets annoyed by his constant speed as she then stops him with her magic.

"Look I don't care if you have speed or not, when you don't know how you're going to do things with that speed, that's recklessness." She said as Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Alright I get it, let me go now." He said though Twilight wasn't having any of that.

"My god, you're just like Rainbow Dash, always just running or flying into danger without even thinking the consequences." She said as she turns away in anger. Sonic then rubs his head a little as he floats there and just sighs as this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Okay, Twi, I get it, can you please put me down? I need to get this done fast and you're slowing me down." He leads to her as a reasonable voice. Twilight turned and saw that he was being honest in his voice, she agrees as she puts him down.

"Thank you, I'll walk so you can catch up ok?" He said to her as she nods "Ok, let's go!" He said as he walks to the forest.

"I know he's like that, but what was that nightmare he was getting in the morning, and what was that…...dark thing near him in that dream? I guess I can ask him later, I want to get to know him first." She thought as she was walking with Sonic to the Everfree forest.

* * *

In Ponyville, inside her Carousel, Rarity was in her workroom with her glasses on her eyes, working on her latest dress for her client, putting the finishing touches on the dress. She stopped as she then breathed a sigh from her mouth.

"Well, then it's almost done, I just need to put a little more gems on it." She said as she goes to her desk to look for the box of jewels, meanwhile a changeling was looking through the window, he then opened it as he made noises while getting in.

Rarity heard the noise coming from her room, she turned around though she didn't see anything.

"Hm, I wonder if that's Sweetie Belle just playing around again." She thought as she went back to her dress. The changeling then changed out from an object and then started to walk to Rarity. She heard footsteps as she thought it was Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle is that you please be a good sister and leave me to my-" She continued as she stopped as she felt a force hit her head as she fall down to the patted ground, with her glasses fell off to the floor.

He then puts the orb on Rarity as she gets teleported somewhere, as he then transforms into Rarity with the malicious grin on his face and walks off.

* * *

 _(Song-Mario & Luigi - Paper Jam -Gloomy Woods)_

They then walked through the forest, with Twilight walking with him, the sounds of the forest going through their ears as they were walking through there, Sonic then noticed something weird as he looks upwards, he noticed the clouds were moving on their own, outside he noticed the cloud didn't move.

He elbowed Twilight as she looked at him. "What is it Sonic?" She asked wondering what he wants and prepared for what he wanted to ask.

"Why are the clouds here moving on their own, yets outside they're not?" He asked her, she was surprised with him asking a legitimate question.

"Oh, ummm." She wondered as she was thinking. "Oh wow, he asked me a legitimate question!"

"Well? I'm waaaaaiting." Sonic said waiting for a response from Twilight, as she got out of thinking and back to Sonic.

"Oh uh, sorry, the reason for that is they say that this forest is mysterious for reasons, the trees and plants grow on their own, so do the clouds too." She explained in such a manner to Sonic.

He then pondered as to how things worked here. "Huh you know in my world the clouds do move on their own as well." He said wondered as Twilight's ears perked up as he said that, she had thoughts in her head as to what he said, she immediately went up to him with eyes that looked like a little filly wanting something.

"REALLY, THE CLOUDS IN YOUR WORLD MOVE ON THEIR OWN?!" She said as Sonic nodded as he felt uncomfortable from how she's on him. She then lowered her head down and then squinted her eyes at him.

"I...don't believe you." She said as her face turns to normal.

"I'm telling you the truth Twilight." Sonic said sounding truthful, thought Twilight was looking doubtful.

"Rrrrrrriiiiiiggggghhhhhttttttt. Next thing you're gonna tell me that the sun and moon move on their own in your world." She said as they continued walking Sonic just looked at her.

"Actually I was about to say that, but maybe I should keep quiet." Sonic thought as they continued on.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Pinkie Pie was helping bake some new cupcakes for her friends. She was trying a brand new recipe. As she was putting them in the oven and turning the dial to set the timer she heard a little ruckus coming from the desk.

"Hello?" She called she looked around and noticed nobody there, then grew a smile. "Ooooohhh are we playing hide and seek okay I'll seek you out my little hider." She then came into the front and started looking around. However as she was thinking it was a game it wasn't the case. She started to hear creepy noises coming from everywhere around the room however she did her best to keep her smile, but was having trouble with .

"Hehehe okay play times over maybe come on out." She said nervously as The next thing she knew when she turned was seeing some shadow which jumped out and then knocks her into a wall. "OWWWW, that hurts, you meanie I thought we were playing!" She ignores the pain as she opens her eyes to see the shadow coming towards her.

"Wait, are you supposed to be.." She said thought the shadow knocked her out, and then places an orb on her and get teleported, while that it then transformed into Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, are you alright?" Mrs. Cake said as she walks into the room. "I heard some noise here." She asked as Pinkie just nodded. "It's nothing, I'm fine." She said to her.

"Ok, I'm just making sure dear." She said as she walks off, with 'Pinkie' smirking as she too walks off.

* * *

They stopped walking as they came across a "So, where did you two come in? She asked him as he was just looking at their surroundings, he looks around the ground as he tries to remember if this was exact place they landed here.

"Hmm, I...don't know, everything in this forest looks the same!" He said as he looked around.

She looked around as she noticed he was right. "Yeah, you are right this place looks the same." And then she heard a noise from something from afar.

 _(Music Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix- Hesitation)_

"Wait did you hear that?" She said as she was turning her head around to the sound. "No, I don't….wait." He said as he looks at something on the ground. He bends down and finds a rectangular thing on the ground, he picks it up and then goes to Twilight as she was looking around for that sound.

"Hey Twi, I found the remote now let's get out of here and…." He then see's Twilight's face as she looked scared as she was trembling. "Twilight?" He said as he frowned that she wasn't reacting to his voice, he then waves his hand over her face though he still didn't get a reaction from her.

"Twilight? Are you ok? Is there something wrong?" He asked again, her hoof shuke raised as it pointed towards her direction.

Sonic looks over and then sees what she was pointing to and like Twilight, his face dropped as he started looking at it.

It was a timberwolf that was staring right at both of them.

"Sonic...don't do anything, I have an idea." Twilight whispered to Sonic. "What is it?" He whispered as well to her, he knew what those things could do as he was nervous.

"I'm going to cast a camouflage spell on both of us, as soon as we turn green, then grab me and run for dear life, got it." She whispered as fear was over her voice. He nods fastly, she got started as her horn glows violet.

The timberwolf growled at the sight of light coming from Twilight's horn as it walked around her. Twilight squeaked as it's wooden mouth closed in on her as she was scared out of her mind, her horn's light kept shining until she and Sonic colors on their bodies turned into camouflage. The wooden wolf then turned and then looks around as he couldn't as Sonic sees his colored body and then turned around and then quickly grabbed Twilight and then runs off with the wolf then looking around not noticing the wind blowing from Sonic's speed. Though it smell something with it's nostrils as it ran to Sonic's direction and followed the scent.

At a different part of the forest, Sonic rushed through as the grass was rustling from the wind he caused. He stopped as Twilight was in his arms, she had her front hooves on his neck as she had her eyes closed.

"Twi, we're away from the wolf!" He said as Twilight opened her eyes and noticed she was on him.

She blushed at the scene she was in as she squirmed in his arms trying to get out. "GHAAA!" Sonic noticed this as he couldn't hold her from her moving around puts her down on the ground as she changes her and Sonic's colors back to normal.

"S-Sorry, about that, it's just you said for me to carry you and this was the only way, so I did what I had to do!" He said to Twilight as she was trying to recover herself from what happened.

"Huff, Huff, My….apologies, I was just….a little scared about that Timberwolf near us, and I was ….thinking really fast and well, I didn't…..think this would happen." She said as she was looking away from Sonic.

"Ok then." He said as his nose perked up as he smell something. "Hey do you smell something?" Sonic said as Twilight turned to hear what he said she sniffed and smelled something too, she thought as she saw something they didn't want to see.

"SONIC, GET IN HERE!" She yells out as she runs into some bushes, Sonic wonders what she meant as he goes in there with her, the Timberwolf comes right from the bushes and then roars.

"ROOOOOOAR!" The timberwolf roared.

"Ahhh, nuts." Sonic thought as this got worse for them both.

* * *

 **And now my story REALLY begins as somethings approaching and taking some of the mane six? What could this mean? Tune in next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys are liking this story! If you are leave a review and tell me what you think of this.**

 **And again I like to thank** **nintendoandsegafan for his help with checking the chapter! And by the way I decided to try something here, I'll post one chapter of this story on this Friday and then next week I'll post a chapter of my other story, what do you think?**

 **Anyways see ya guys soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Music- Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX - Squirming Evil)**

Today was not a good morning for Sonic and Twilight. Both were in some bushes in the Everfree forest. They were both hiding from a Timberwolf that was chasing them after they found the dimensional remote Tails had for Sonic and Tails to get in Equestria.

"Alright, Twi what do we do now?" He asks Twilight as she was just crouching down just looking scared out of her mind and her eyes were the size of small plates.

"I...I don't know.., let me try and teleport us out." She said as she concentrated her magic onto horn. Sonic notices this and places his hand on her horn to not show the light from there.

"H-Hey what are you doing? I trying to.." She then gets interrupted by Sonic as shushed her.

"Are you trying to get his attention or something, he'll see us and attack us right on!" He whispered at her while angrily

"Well, I'm sorry, I thought it was a good i….." She then stopped as she wondered to herself about her idea. "No I don't really think this might of worked anyway." She said while Sonic wondered what she meant by that.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just I feel disoriented right now and I now can't concentrate my magic enough to get us out." She said to him. Sonic then sat down. "Heh wished I had an emerald to use chaos control." He whispered.

"What was that?" Twilight asked. "Eh, nothing just thinking to myself." He then gets up and looks throughout the bush hole to see the timberwolf still looking through each of the bushes of the clearing.

"Well we're just gonna have to sneak through the old fashioned way." He whispered as he then puts on a serious look on his face.

* * *

 **(Music- Mario & Luigi - Paper Jam - Sunbeam Plains)**

Rainbow Dash was busy flying through the skies above, moving clouds as she was doing her job as a weatherpony. She bucks the last cloud that was in the part of the sky she was in, as it disappears she then wipes a bead of sweat off her head and then lands on the ground.

"Man, I think this should be enough for my quota of the day, now I can go back home and relax." She said as her wings flared up as she was about to fly though she stopped as she realized something.

"Oh I forgot I need to go time out my shift!" She turned around and then flew up to the sky, but then a rock hits her head.

 **(Music stops)**

"OWWW." She rubbed her head. She then whipped her head to where she thought the rock was thrown.

"WHO THROW THAT?!" She yelled out angrily as she looked around the general area. "Who's the jerk who threw this at me? Whoever you are you better show yourself or else I'm gonna get give you a good hoof to the face!" She yelled out still looking for the one who threw the rock.

Suddenly a dark being appeared from behind her as he then get another rock floating in midair as he then throws it at her, she turns around and then breaks the rock with her hoof.

"Heh, try to catch me off guard eh, well as you know just as I'm fast, I'm also fast with reflexes!" She then speeds to the being headbutting it, he tumbles to the ground as Rainbow Dash quickly gets up and tries to see what the being is.

"Wait….you're a changeling!?" She proclaimed as said hissed at her, she . "I dunno what you're up too, but i'll put a sto…" She stopped talking as something hit her head as she fainted, a rock tumbled as another changeling with armor came from behind her.

"What were you thinking she almost caught us!" He said as the other one was getting up.

"Sorry I just tried to be fancy." He said while looking in the pouch he had."Well that almost compromised the mission, now get that orb on her!" He commanded, he found it as he places it on her and she vanished.

"Good, now take your position as that pony! The plan is almost complete!" He said to him, he raised his holed covered hoof to his head as he changed to Rainbow Dash he nodded as he flew away and the disguised changeling, went to do what Dash was doing before.

* * *

Sonic waited as the Timberwolf looks away from the bush they were in, he noticed it turn around.

He looks back and looks at Twilight as she was sitting there thinking to herself on what to do next without using her magic. "Okay, Violet now's our chance!" He quietly said to her as she followed him, they quietly tiptoed away from the wolf as it was looking away from them.

"Walk, sllllowwwwwlyyyy away from the big bad wolf." He said quietly to Twilight as she nodded as she slowly raised her hooves to walk quietly. The wolf hears something as he turns around, though he didn't see anything around him other than small bushes around him, he turns back to where he was looking.

Sonic and Twilight then got out from the bushes. "Sonic, that was too close we need to get out of here NOW! Before it sees us!" She whispered told Sonic. "Sorry, we're gonna have to use these bushes to our advantage." He said this as they walk quietly again though now they were using the bushes covering them as they walk.

The wolf still didn't see them as walk off, as soon as they get nearly away from it Sonic gets the bushes off his body and then grabs Twilight again as they bolt off as timberwolf noticed them running away as it then gave chase to them.

As he was running Twilight notices the timber wolf catching up to them. She pats Sonic's head signaling him. "SONIC, HE'S STILL AFTER US!" She shouted as Sonic turned around and was running backwards and sees the wolf charging at them.

"Huh this guy sure got some speed!" He said. He then smirked. "Twilight hang on. Time to show this dog some true speed." He then ran faster than he did before. Twilight felt the wind through her face go faster, though as he was going fast he trips on a tree root that was sticking on the ground as he falls down with Twilight falling down next to him hard on the grassy ground.

"Ow, d-did you not see what you were goi-." She was about to shout at the hedgehog though she saw the hedgehog was unconscious on the ground.

 _"Oh no not now!"_ She thought as she goes the timberwolf caught up to them and was slowly coming to them.

"EEEEEKK." She screams as she sees the wolf come to them. She starts to mash Sonic's head with her front hooves trying to wake him up.

"Come on Sonic, wake up it's coming right at us!" She rapidly touches his head to which Sonic moves his head to wake up.

"Uhhh, did anybody get a number on that tree root?" He groggily said as he spots the wolf approaching them as Twilight was covering herself with leaves again to try and hide since she doesn't want to face the wooden wolf.

"Heh, guess I have to step up and play." He then gets up his feet and then rushes out to the wolf approaching him.

 **(Music-Mario and Luigi Dream Team- Never Let Up!)**

"Ok then." His face then smiled as the stood there waiting for the right moment to strike. "Let's play fetch fido."

He runs straight at the timber wolf, Twilight opened her eyes to see what happening. It tries to charge forward and attempt to strike it, but is met by a flurry of teeth as it opens it's mouth to try to bite at the hedgehog.

"Jeez, you sure like play rough!" He joked as he jumps up to avoid the bite from the wolf, he runs the opposite way as he tries a different way of attacking it though it followed him. Then it started to swipe it's claws at Sonic, he dodge rolls out of the way of every swipe it did.

"HIYA!" He then tries to punch the wolf though as he hits it's snout he staggers a bit.

"Owww, what the heck are these thing made of, hard wood?" He said as he holds his hand. The wolf then tries to swipe at him again though he dodges it again

"Eh, I got nothing might as well try it." He thought as then ran right at it and then straight up kicks the wolf right at his face as it's head falls to the ground, though it's body was still standing though it was now swiping at Sonic again.

"Whoa, that's…..admittedly creepy, are these things alive or are they dead!?" He said as he kept dodging the swipes from the beheaded wolf.

This kept going on as Twilight was watching in the background. "Wow, he's...surviving against it I don't believe it!" She said still keeping still in case the timber wolf saw her.

 _"OK, this is getting me nowhere, WAIT I think I have an idea!"_ He thought to himself, he rushed to get Twilight off the ground.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Twilight shouted as she was now getting carried by the hedgehog. "Just trust me on this!" He shouted at her as she listened to him. He then runs right at the headless timberwolf and then braced his as he crashed right at the wolf as it gets flinged upwards and crashed to the ground.

He ran as fast as he could and then reached the end of the Everfree forest as Sonic places Twilight down as she wiggles off the leaves off her body and flopped on her back on the ground.

"Is it gone now?" She says as she keeps breathing heavily on the ground. Sonic turned to the forest, but saw no sign of the headless timber wolf.

"It's alright I think it's gone now." He says as he then looks at the forest another time just to be sure. He goes back to Twilight as she was still shaking.

"Twi are you still with me? Twilight?" He then tried shaking her to get her out of her frozen state, when she comes too she looks around again to see that they were out of the Everfree forest.

"Okay, huff huff, I think I'm ok now." She said as she then gets up from the ground and breathed soundly now and then walked up to Sonic.

"Are you sure cause if you need a minute…" Sonic said trying not to push Twilight. Twilight though looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes and tried to ensure him.

"I'm fine Sonic. I'm just fine." She said as she cleans off the leaves and dirt off her hair.

"So….now what?" Sonic said as he tossed the remote up and down. "Let's get back to town, I need to get back to my studies and I want to analyze you and Tails some more."

"Uhh, why?" He asks her.

"Well I want to study you guys because…..you guys are really interesting and I want to know more about you." She said as she sees Sonic's smile coming from his face and then looks down and is flustered from her wording.

"AAAAnd Tails, that's what meant you AND Tails." She tried to save face as she said that as Sonic kept his grin as she said this.

"Suuuure you did!" He said as Twilight just knocks his shoulder in retaliation. "Let's just go already." She said as she and Sonic went on their way back to Ponyville.

* * *

Back over to Fluttershy's house, after Fluttershy scolded Angel they were having a quiet breakfast in her kitchen and was talking with Tails as he was talking to her about his adventures with Sonic.

"...And that's when I stopped Eggman all by myself." He said proudly to himself, as Fluttershy then gasped at what his said.

"Wooow, you beat him all by yourself!?" She questioned to him as she was surprised from it. Tails nodded.

"Yep, and I won!" He got up from his seat and posed. Fluttershy giggled at this.

"That's so amazing Tails you must of been so brave from doing that." She said as he then giggled at her praise.

"It was nothing, besides Sonic wasn't there to help so I had to take him on by myself." He sat back down and drunk his tea that Fluttershy made. She then stood up from her seat.

"I need to clean up the kitchen first and then go to Ponyville and do a few errands." She then goes to the sink but Tails stops her and carries the plates.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up for you, you go to Ponyville." He said to Fluttershy as she smiles at his gratitude. "Oh Thank you Tails that's so kind of you." She thanked him. "Your welcome." He said to her as she was going out of the door. She strolled out from the path of her house.

"Wow, he's so kind and is really brave, I wished I can be like him and.." She immediately stopped as she noticed something in her way, it looked like a creature she knew as it was a changeling.

"OH NO! NOT THAT THING AGAIN!" She thought to herself as she stopped and tried to walk away. Though the changeling looked at her and then started to chase her.

Tails was washing the dishes as he had his ungloved hands polish a plate.

"EEEEEEK" He heard a scream coming from outside. He recognized that scream as Fluttershy, he drops the plate into the sink as he sprinted out to the front door he opened it as he was meeted by Fluttershy as she bumps into him and then hide behind him.

"Fluttershy what's wrong? Did something happen?" He said worried about as her. She shiveringly pointed her hoof forward as Tails looked to what she was pointing to as he sees a black creature he's never seen before.

"W-What's the heck is that?" He questioned as the changeling hissed at him as he was in his way.

"What? You want Fluttershy or what?" He said though the changeling then flew away as he didn't know what to do if something happen to his plan.

Tails was confused as to what just happened. "Uhhhh ok then?" He then turns around to see Fluttershy was still shivering and covering her eyes.

"Fluttershy are you alright? That thing is gone now." He warned to Fluttershy as she peeked out from her hooves and sees that the changeling was gone.

"Good, oh gosh that was scarey." She sighed as she then thought of something that she didn't want it to be true.

"OH NO, there could be more of them, come on Tails we need to warn Twilight and the others on this!" She then grabbed Tails and then flew as fast as she could.

"Wait what were those thinnnnnngs?" Tails shouted as she was dragging him to Ponyville.

* * *

 **Ok, that's another chapter done**

 **Okay I've been busy with these few weeks working with others on their stories and I haven't gotten any progress with this or my other story. So m** **y apologies if this doesn't feel like this is my best work.**

 **But still I like to thank** **nintendosegahasbrofan for helping me.**

 **Thank you guys for watching, please fave and follow this story to be on the update.**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic and Twilight were heading back towards Ponyville as they were conversing over what just happened.

"Okay Sonic, so now that you have your remote thingy, what now?" Twilight asked as she was walking with Sonic on the pathway.

"Well Tails will probably check this thing out and see if it's damaged or not. And if it is he'll try and fix this." He said as he looks at the remote.

As they were walking they then saw Applejack coming towards them as Applebloom was walking with her looking worried.

"Come on AJ, what's wrong with you?" She said though AJ just kept going and just spoke out.

'I'm just fine Apple Bloom, I just need to talk with Twilight and her spiky friend." She said as quietly as she could. She immediately saw them walking through the pathway and then ran towards them.

Twilight notices AJ coming towards them thinking she's stopping she goe up to her. "Hey Applejack what's u-" She was about to speak as AJ she charges at her and knocks her away like a bull.

Sonic then saw this and then go after Twilight as she was falling down and catches her. "Hey AJ what the heck?" He holds Twilight in his arms as Apple Bloom sees this and immediately yells out. 'Sis, what are ya doing, Why are ya hitting ?" She asked though she ignores her and goes straight for Sonic though he side steps out of the way of her. 'Applejack' snorts and then tries charging again.

"What's the matter with you Applejack this isn't like you, why are you doing this?" Twilight said as she gets up on her hooves again. Though as 'AJ' was charging at Sonic again, she tripped on a rock and as she fell, it wore off the changeling's transformation and changed him to it's form.

Twilight and Applebloom were gasping in fear as Sonic was just weirded out.

"Uh Applejack is that a new do for you or did you do something with your hair?" He joked though Twilight wasn't having any.

"SONIC! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND, WE NEED TO RUN!" She yelled out as she and Applebloom start to run as Sonic follows her order and runs with her leaving the Changeling in the dust. As they were running Sonic lifted Apple Bloom up to his shoulder, as she quickly said hi to him and then was with Twilight

"Okay Twilight what's up with Applejack there? Did she get some sort of paint job or a costume or something?" He asked.

"No! That's not Applejack, that's a….changeling!" She said still galloping while Sonic was confused by this.

"Wait a what is it?" He asked confused by what she said. "Changeling." Appleboom corrected him as she was hanging from his shoulder.

"Okay what are they?" He said wanting answer from Twilight though she looked as if she didn't listen to him.

"There's no time! We need to find everyone and warn them if they're more of them!" She said still having fear in her voice.

But as they were running 'Rainbow Dash' sees them and lands on the ground in front of them. They stop as Twilight goes up ahead to see if she was the real deal.

"Rainbow Dash! Ok I'm sorta glad you're here. Wait don't tell me your…" She spoke to her as she saw her hiss at her as Twilight

"Okay you're not the real Dash!" She quickly assumed as Rainbow then jumped at her to try and pounce at her though Twilight conjure a magic shield to block her from attacking her.

"Sonic! We need to keep running, that's not Rainbow Dash!" She yelled to Sonic as he was watching this and was ready to run.

"Are you sure she's not trying to do a snake impression?" He cracked a joke as he sprinted out of Dash's tackle with Applebloom in toll.

"Nope, I guessing she's not since she's not stopping." Twilight said as they see 'Rainbow' flying towards them. She tries to attack them by flying at them at high speeds.

"Whoa! Hey watch it Skittles I'm running here!" He said as he tried bumping her out of the way as she tried running to them again. Sonic getting tried of this then tried launching a spin dash right at her as it knocks her out of the sky.

"There, that'll slow her down or it or whatever that thing was." He said still running while behind him Apple Bloom was looking a bit green from Sonic spinning. "Ugggh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" She said while covering her mouth.

"Hey watch it, if you're gonna barf, do it when I stop!" Sonic said as he stops and let's Apple Bloom off his shoulder and she goes off to barf someplace.

"Okay so what's a Changeling that you're so worried about?" Sonic asks as he sits down with Twilight.

"Well, how can I explain it it's…." She was about to speak though they see Fluttershy running with Tails hanging on to her. Sonic noticed this and ran to stop her.

"Hey woah hold on their Fluttershy, what's up with y-" He said though Fluttershy was quick to ask him as she get close to his face.

"Are you a changeling?" She seriously asked though Tails gets up as he heard her talking serious Sonic.

"Uhhh, what?" He asked confused by the question as Fluttershy then got closer to him.

"I said are you a changeling?" She asked again though Sonic heard what she said.

"If you're talking about those weird hissing things that were appearing as your friends? Then no I'm not one of them." He calmly said as Twilight walks near. "Just to be sure I can contest to what he said." She said as Fluttershy calmed down as she sits down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm just worried that we ran into one and I got worried." She then looked worried to what Sonic said. "Wait did you say there were more? She asked as Sonic and Twilight nodded.

"Yes there are. We encountered some more that were disguised as your friends." Sonic said as he pointed in the direction they came from.

"Fluttershy did they try to get you as well?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded as Tails spoke.

"Yeah they did, but we were able to drive it away, so can somebody explain to me what these things are?" He said wanting an explanation from either Fluttershy or Twilight.

Twilight not wanting Tails or Sonic to be in the dark tries to explain them.

"Okay I'll give you two the lowdown on these creatures, they're called Changelings."

"Huh, is it because they 'change' into stuff?" Sonic asked joking though Twilight was not impressed.

"Well, yes, but this isn't a joking matter Sonic. The changelings are dangerous. They have the ability to mimic a pony. From their mane to their cutie mark and with enough training they can even mimic a pony's voice. The last time they appeared they ruined a wedding we were having in Canterlot and their Queen named Chrysalis took control of my brother and imprisoned my sister in law and me in the crystal caverns." She explained to them. Sonic and Tails looked surprised how she told them about Changelings.

"Wow, that...actually sounds like they're not nice." Sonic said as Tails looked at him scared.

"NOT NICE? Sonic I think that is an understatement." He said as Apple Bloom interjected.

"Yall dang right it's an understatement, they can also suck the love out of a pony!" She said to them as Fluttershy tries to reel her in.

"Apple Bloom, please, we're trying to talk here." She said as she then replied. "But yes she's right they do suck out love from ponies." She said as she pulls her.

"Ok, so we're now on the same page now right?" Twilight asked as both of them as they nodded.

"Right so they're all little gremlins that feed on love and can change into any being?" Sonic said summarizing what Twilight and Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, that's about right, now we need to go to Ponyville and check on Rarity and Pinkie if they're still there." She said as she turns to Fluttershy. "You stay out of town and protect Apple Bloom alright?" She asked her as she nods and brings Apple Bloom near her. Twilight then turns to Sonic and Tails.

"Okay, let's go guys." She motioned to the two as they go onwards to the path to Ponyville.

They get to Ponyville they noticed everyone was passing through each other in the streets like normal.

They first go to Sugarcube Corner to find Pinkie Pie. "So this is where Pinkie lives?" He asked as Twilight nodded. "Heh, would've thought she'd live in a gingerbread house." He goes forward and tries to open the doors but notices a sign there saying 'Closed.' He then goes up and looks through the windows and seeing that there was nobody there, not one living thing there. He ran back to Twilight and Tails who were at the front door.

"Well, anything?

"Huh, this place besides being closed, there's nobody inside the house." He said making Twilight concerned.

"Wait what, but they're supposed to be open today, but were could the Cakes have gone?" She asked as Tails pondered.

"Maybe they closed early?" He said answering her question.

"Sigh, okay if they're not there maybe Rarity's around let's go!" Twilight then took off with Sonic and Tails following her, with none of them noticing the eyes of the ponies just looking at them.

They reached the Carousel Boutique.

"Well, we're here Tails look over that side I'll take the other side." He said as Tails nodded as he and Tails look throughout the outside of the boutique. While Twilight knocked the door with her hoof to see if there was anybody inside of the house/store.

"Hello?" She called out and didn't get any response as she puts her ear on the door but nobody was inside. That's when something was whispering her something.

"PSSSH." She turned around to see Sonic looking at her and she was confused. Sonic then motioned his eyes to look where he was looking. Twilight turned and then spotted some ponies excepted she noticed something odd about the ponies walking around. She tried something.

"Hey!" She asked the pony as he was answered with silence and walks away. Sonic went to her as well as Tails as they tried looking around the town.

"Uh guys?" He asked as Twilight looked at Sonic as Tails was looking around at the ponies carefully as he looked back to see Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" She and Tails both said standing alongside him. Sonic then turned to them giving a concerned/serious face

"Did you two notice anything….weird with this town?" He asked looking a passreby pony walk on by. Tails and Twilight thought then Tails spoke

"Now that you mention it. Yeah something's not right here." Tails said. Twilight then kept thinking and then spoke.

"Yeah in fact this feels like deja vu to me all over again for….. Some….. Reason…" Twilight then stopped and went wide eyed. "Wait I know why." She then turned and saw some ponies looking at them. They then ran at them and Twilight turned to Sonic and Tails. "Guys we need to go NOW!" She yelled as she ran. Sonic and Tails just ran with her as they went for her tree. As they dove in Twilight blocked the door with some wood.

"Sigh we should be safe for now." She said.

"Twilight what just happ-" Tails was cut short as they heard knocking from the door, they look out one of the windows to see the ponies that were staring at them were looking at the window with their eyes staring at them. They back away from the window as Tails faces her.

"Okay, Twi, I think that was a good call on you." He said. "Your Welco-" before Twilight finished Sonic cuffed his hands over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh." He said as he pressed his ear near the walls and then heard footsteps, he turns around to see Spike, with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo behind him.

"Stop stay back you!" He said while swinging the broom around like a sword, Sonic dodges it with ease and gets close to Spike,

"Spike, stop, we're not enemies I assure you." He said putting the broom that Spike had down, he looked and saw Sonic as he then felt embarrassed.

"Alright, then it's just things have started to get weird here!" He said. "First these two stopping by telling me their sisters are acting strange and then all the ponies are acting strange all across town."

"What do you mean by that?" He asks as Sweetie Belle cuts Spike off.

"Well, Rarity's been acting all weird, I keep asking her something and she shrugs it off and just walked out of the house for no reason."

"And Rainbow Dash too, she's just….. Not herself, like she just lost all sense of reality or everything around her." Scootaloo said continuing off of what Sweetie Bell said. That's when Spike resumed.

"Yeah and then they came here looking for you when and said the ponies were after them. I saw them coming and I got them in and we hid from the ponies. That's when you three showed up." He said pointing at them. Sonic then spoke.

"Well, it's good to know you two are safe, and don't worry about your other friend, she's with Fluttershy out in the edge of town." He said, making them sigh in relief. "But I would like to know what in the name of great Chaos is going on here." He said as he went into a thinking pose.

"I'll tell you." Twilight yelled out as she used her magic to get a book from a top shelf. "Here." She gave the book to Sonic as he crouches down so Tails, Spike, and the two fillies looked at it, where it shows a picture of a Changeling in one side and another page shows a changeling who's disguised as a pony. That's when Sonic pointed at the image and spoke.

"Yeah, that's just about right, they have the eyes and everything." He said as Tails looked at it and thought.

"Hmm so they can mimic a Pony's form eh?" He asked as he turned to Twilight. Twilight nodded as she spoke. "Pretty much, I have a solution, Spike, take a letter!" She said as Spike nodded. "Gotcha!" He then went upstairs as Sonic looked perplexed as Twilight got out a piece of paper and a quip.

"Twi, what does taking a letter have to do with this?" He asked. Twilight then turned to him

"I'm sending a letter to Princess Celestia informing her of what's happening." She said as she used her magic to give them to Spike as he writes.

"But I can take these things out no problem ya don't need the princess to help you, ya got all the help right here!" He then puts two thumbs at himself. Twilight however rolls her eyes.

"Yes I am aware thank you, I'm just doing the smart way instead of just blazing in." She said as Spike writes and prepares the letter. Sonic then rolls his eyes at her and turns away

"Alright, send it to Celestia!" She said as Spike nods and uses his fire to make the letter disappear, but then burps out a letter.

"Wow, that was fast." Tails commented as Sonic turned back, grabbed it, and opened it, as he looked at it he then had a look of worry on his face.

"Uh Twi, I think she's busy right now." He answered as he looks at the letter, Twilight snatches the letter with her magic and looks at it. She then saw what he was worried about and went wide eyed.

"Dear, Correspondent: I am unavailable due to a royal emergency. Please try sending your letter again at a later time." She read and as she was in shock. Sonic then spoke

"Huh, I guess she's busy right now, I guess we're all ya got, unless you wanna go out there and try on your own, it be my pleasure." He smiles with sarcasm as Twilight does a facehoof and sigh.

"Fine, but first we need to come up with a plan to get past those ponies, we ." She pointed to window. He ponders as he paces around the room thinking of something, while Tails came downstairs with some boxes.

"Well I have one idea that might work, but it's practically dangerous and stupid." He said as Sonic looks at the boxes. He smirked

"Oh yeah, this can work." He said as Twilight wondered what were they for, but sighed and went along with it.

* * *

LATER

The back door of the tree house library opens slightly to not alert anyone around. Sonic looks and then ducks back inside.

"Ok, the coast is clear, let's move!" He said as he pulled back to the door. Then out came a box that was going at a slow pace. Then two other boxes came out in a slow pace, with another just shaking as it was walking.

"God, I hate going this slow." Sonic whispered as Twilight looked peeved at his saying.

"Well you agreed to this idea Tails had, now keep walking slowly and they won't see us!" She whispered back as they then saw the other ponies were staring at the window and all walked quickly out of there.

They then stopped as they got far away from the weird eyed ponies.

"Okay guys now what?" Tails asked as he whispered to Sonic as he walked slowly. Sonic was alarmed from his statement and turned to Tails box

"I dunno, I thought you guys had a plan on what to do?" He questioned the two. But then started to hear something from the other side, they looked in their holes through the box and saw what was happening.

A grey pony was being trapped into some sort of goop, as two changelings were holding a box of muffins. Then as she was trapped into the cocoon, one of the changelings was now changing into that pony.

"GASP, They've captured that pony in a chrysalis, and taken her place!" Twilight whispered as she Sonic, and Tails was walking but then trips on a rock, Then the changeling and transformed one look over to see the noise though all they saw were five boxes just there, they looked confused as to why those boxes were there but just went on they're way and flew off.

They each then get out of their boxes, "Whoa that was cose, Spike almost broke our cover." Tails said as Spike looked at Tails.

"Hey, It's not my fault I didn't see the rock that was in my way!" He complained as Tails, Sonic and Twilight were surveying the chrysalis where the grey pony is in.

"Okay so we now know how they got them, but question is where are the others since this the only one we've seen?" Sonic asked as Tails was pondering

"Uh...Do you think where they would be is big and pulsing and has a green glow?" Spike mentioned as he was looking on ahead.

"Yeah but that be…." He looked around as the others look and see a green glow flashing on the town hall. "...obvious." He said the rest of the sentence.

"Well I guess that's where they are, let's crash this party!" He said as he ran forward to the doors as well as Twilight, Tails, and Spike. Though before they can reach the doors Pinkie Pie and Rarity entered out the door.

"Girls, I...wait are you the.." She was about to talk though they transformed to Changelings. "Nevermind, get out of our way!" She yelled as she then fires a beam at them, they dodge it as Sonic runs and does a few punches at them. "Heh, you gremlins aren't that tough!" He yelled out though they get up and go over to the doors.

He kicks the door open and announces himself. "Hey there! Who's ready to…." He yelled as he notices a bunch more cocoons in the place as the other see this. Though as they were about to walk in they noticed Changelings start to pop out and hiss as they noticed intruders.

"Alright I think we found their nest, at least I think." Tails said as he gets his Tails Cannon out from his hand.

"Okay everyone stay with me, I've fought these creatures before, I think we can handle this!" Twilight took a stand and her horn started to glow with magic.

"You think? No we will!" Sonic said as he runs right at the changelings.

* * *

A/N

 **TOG: Alright now things are starting to get interesting!**

 **NSH: You bet it is. I'm glad I could help you out with this.**

 **TOG: Thanks for that, helping me get out of my writer blocks I keep getting into.**

 **NSH: Hey it's no problem. You did the same with me. I figured I'd return the favor. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 **TOG: I hope so as well, you guys enjoyed this chapter, please fav or follow if you wanna be updated with this story. And check out my friend's stories, they're really good and I co-wrote one of them.**

 **NSH: Yes its called Many adventures of Equestria. Please check it out.**

 **TOG: Indeed, so next time see ya guys NEXT TIME!**


	12. Chapter 12

He runs out after the numerous changelings that we're in the building and started to punch one of them, the changelings then each retreated from the coming hedgehog and then nodded towards each other.

"Come on! You can't be serious, these guys aren't that tough!" He said though two more start attacking him and he rolls out of the way.

Then each of them transformed to Sonic, and soon enough Twilight, Sonic, Spike, and Tails were now surrounded by a group of Sonic lookalikes.

"Huh." He said looking at one of them and drop kicking one. "Ok this is kinda creepy." Sonic said as he spin dashes against one of the changelings. "I told you before they change to whatever they want, just keep your guard up!" Twilight says as she fires her magic against one of them and turns back to its form.

Tails flew around as the various Sonics were surrounding him, he uses his tails to do a sweep to their legs, while also shooting an energy ball through his Tails cannon.

"Whoa, what was that!" Spike said while running from one of the changelings.

"It's my patented Tails Cannon, I usually use this for defensive purposes." He fires a few more shots while almost hitting Sonic.

"Tails watch it you almost shot me!" He yelled at him. Tails then scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Sonic, it's just you and the changelings all look the same, I can't tell the difference." He said. He then got back to the fight and shot right at another approaching one. Twilight was using her magic to push back the changelings back, but was hesitant because she was afraid she would hit the real Sonic, they kept on attacking her, she tries to roll out of the way and blast one of them out of the way though another took their place. She was backed up as she was walking backwards and then against Tails as he was shooting out on of them.

"Urgh we can't keep this up Tails. I could send them all flying if I knew which one was the real Sonic so I won't blow him away." She said as another 'Sonic' approached, but she sent it packing. Spike was then hiding behind Tails.

"Well I…..wait I have an idea to try and make him different from the others, SONIC!" Tails called out to the real Sonic as he had a 'Sonic' in a chokehold, he looked to Tails.

"Yeah Tails?" He called out to him. Tails then spoke "You need to look different from the Changelings!" He called out, Sonic had to think of something to make himself look different.

"Okay, look different, look different, how do I….Wait that's it!" He thought has he snapped his fingers together. He took off his gloves and made his quells look different as he bended to up. Tails and Twilight saw this and nodded to each other. Twilight then started unleashing fierce blasts at the clones now that Sonic looked different from the others and they started going down from her, as well as Tails unleashing rapid fire from his arm cannon, while Spike looks excitingly.

Sonic did as well as he decks on of them, as he stops and glows blue and charges energy into his body.

"READYYYYY!" He shouted as the 'Sonic's' were confused at Sonic's actions.

"GO!" He then sped out and started to hit each of them one-by-one, they fall down as Sonic hits each one and they try to stop him though each one keeps getting mowed down by Sonic. After he looks to have gotten the last one he stands proudly as he looks at the defeated changelings.

"Heh, that's what you get trying to copy the real deal hehe." He puts his gloveless hand on his nose and rubs it. Though we he didn't see was behind him a changeling wearing armour and he was tiptoeing near Sonic. Twilight saw this and immediately yelled out in response.

"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" She yelled out as Sonic saw this and tried to step out of the way, but the changeling was a little quicker and tackled him to the ground Sonic barreled rolled to get the changeling off. The changeling let go and hissed at Sonic. Sonic just smirked.

"One to me? Wow you guys never learn do you." He said as he launched a spindash, but the changeling jumped up dodging the attack and then used some magic to fire right at Sonic, he dodges as a stray shot grazed against his quells.

"Hey watch the merchandise pal, these babies don't grow fast!" He yelled out as he tries to get the jump on him. He missed as the changeling then hisses and flies right out the window breaking it and flying away as fast as possible.

"Heh, yeah that's right you better run, tell your friends I sent ya." He teased at the escaped changing though as he looked back he saw Tails and Twilight looking not amused.

"Heh, sorry got a little ahead of myself." He said as he rubs his hand behind his head.

"Well first things first let's help everypony get out of these cocoons." She said as she uses her magic to tear up through one of them, as Tails, Spike and Sonic as well did too.

* * *

After a while as they wrangled up all the unconscious changelings, the freed all the ponies that were trapped in the changeling cocoons.

"Thank you for saving us Sonic!" A brown colored pony with glasses said as she was getting the green goop off of herself.

"You're welcome err, what's you're name?" Sonic asked as he puts on his gloves.

"Mayor Mare, pradon my name." She said to the hedgehog. "That's alright I can just call you the Mayor." He said as she nods at him and he goes back to where Fluttershy and the other CMC are approaching to Twilight and she and the little fillies were looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked as he flew down towards them.

"We can't find mah sister!" Apple Bloom said. "Or mine!" Sweetie Belle said. "Or Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said as well.

"We can't find Pinkie Pie either in any of these cocoons, where can they be?" Twilight said wondering to herself as she and Fluttershy were worried about their friends.

Meanwhile Spike looking worried as well then felt something in his throat as he was choking on something as he puts his hands on his throat to try and get it out of there. Sonic and Tails looked at the choking dragon.

"Spike are you alright?" Sonic asked as he then goes behind Spike and crouches down and puts his hands on his back. "Here let me help you." He said as he gave him the heimlich maneuver to help Spike get what was in his throat out of there after a while of pulling Spike coughs out an orb as it lands on the ground.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at the glowing orb, the others looked at it while Twilight motions the CMC to back away from the orb as she then looks at it seeing what this thing was and who sent Spike this.

The inside of the orb then swirled until a face was shown as it cackles loudly as Fluttershy and the CMC got scared from it,

Twilight recognized who it was as her face got angry and Tails and Sonic spooked from it.

"WHOA! Somebody change the channel on this thing." He knocks on the orbs but then gets shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHGH." Sonic by it as he falls down to the ground while smoke was fizzing from the electrical surge, as Tails goes to help him out.

"SILENCE YOU WORM!" The image said as she looks at who she said it to."Oh my pardons, are you the blue one my changelings told me about?" She asked changing her emotions sporadically much to Sonic's dismay as he was getting up with help from Tails.

"Owww, yeah I'm that blue hedgehog, what's it to ya?" He asked as he looks back at the orb.

"Well, allow me to introduce I'm…"

"Queen Chrysalis!" She was about to say her name though Twilight cut her off.

"Yes, that is my name thank you Twilight Sparkle." She said as her grin get wider as soon as she saw the lavender unicorn.

"Huh, so you're in charge of these guys?" Sonic looked at the image.

"Why yes, these changelings are my children." She said though Twilight went in to ask her something directly.

"What are you planning Chrysalis! Why did you send your drones to Ponyville? And where are our friends?" She yelled as she had rage that was being shown on her face, as Fluttershy was creeping over to Twilight to see Chrysalis.

"Heheheh, well dear Twilight I've got something planned for you." She turned around and pointed to four cocoons that contains the four of their friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie hanging from there as Twilight, Fluttershy, and each of the little fillies looked shocked at the image in the orb.

"As you can see I've taken most of your friends and placed them within my cocoons although I seem to be missing one I thought there were five of them?" She then looked back as she sees Fluttershy at first was shocked but managed to keep her composure. "Well that doesn't matter I have more than enough to keep hostage." She said as Sonic whistled to get her attention.

"Wait, why are you kidnapping Twily's friends?" He called her out as she hissed at him from his question. "Jeez okay nevermind then." He said

"The answer is simple, my blue friend." She then got close to the orb and gave the most creepiest face she could muster. "REVENGE!" She said with an angry tone.

"Ah hah, ok then revenge plot rigggght." He then looked back at Twilight. "So Twi why does she want revenge exactly?" He asked his friend while Chrysalis heard his question and immediately answered back to the blue hedgehog.

"Because SHE ruined my plans!" She yelled out as they all backed off from her sudden outburst as she said that Twilight gritted her teeth as she remembered what she was talking about.

"Whoa, what does she mean by that?" Tails asked Twilight as she lowered her face as if she didn't want to remember it though she had to explain it to her new friends to understand.

"Well, we had a wedding back at Canterlot, more specifically my brother's wedding, his fiancee Cadence was actually her in disguise, nobody saw through it but me." Twilight explained to Sonic and Tails

"Indeed, nobody not even her dumb friends, or her teacher didn't know it was me, except her, she managed to find the real Cadance and caught me. Then later Cadence and Twilight's brother Shining Armor manage to send me and my children to somewhere else."

"Wait, really?" Sonic said.

"Of course and now I want my revenge on YOU Twilight Sparkle!" She called out as Twilight came forward.

"Give me back friends!" She yelled out as Chrysalis laughs.

"Oh I will, IF you can find me that is." She said with a devilish grin, "What do you mean?" She asked her.

"Simple, this orb contains a map that leads to my location, you have at least six days until you can get here, or else me and my changelings will suck the love from your friend." She then places her holes filled hooves to her neck and makes a noise, signifying what she's going to do with Twilight, Sonic, Tails, Fluttershy, Spike and the CMC looking terrified from that.

"And don't even try to use your speed Sonic, I'll just do it now if you manage to get here, and I do want to meet with you as well." She said as she look vividly at Sonic which to Sonic felt a bit creeped out.

"Well toodles!" She said as the image of her disappeared from the orb and the others were left in a state of frightened.

"Well you have certainly gotten yourself into another pickle." Sonic said to himself as he was now pacing around about the situation as well as Twilight.

"This is just terrible" Twilight said as she felt the worry inside her filling up with concern for her friends.

"What's gonna happen to our sisters." Apple Bloom said as she showed tears come out of her eye, as well as the other two. Tails looked at them with worry and goes over to them and tries to calm them down.

"It's okay, everythings going to be okay. We'll try and fix this and get your sisters and Pinkie, we promise." He said it to the fillies as they're heads tilt at this and then Scootaloo goes up to him.

"Pinkie promise?" She said to him and Tails nodded. The three of them got into positions and Tails got confused at this.

"Uhh what are you doing?" He asked as the fillies walked up to him.

"It's something we like to do when we make a promise to one another, it goes like this."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." They did a few motions and then place their hooves in front of their eyes as if they actually sticked a cupcake in their eyes. Tails did the exact same thing they did and they all smiled as he made a promise to them. He then went to Fluttershy as they looked at Sonic and Twilight.

"Ok so what do we do then?" Tails asked Sonic as he places a hand on his chin in puzzlement and

"I guess we should just follow this map to Chrysie's crib." He then grabs the orb and spins it with his finger. Though Twilight takes the orb from there.

"Yes, we should we need to go as soon as possible." She said as Sonic agreed.

"Right, and we got six days to go through this, and I can't use my speed so this is going to take more without my super speed." He said as he sighed. And Twilight nods.

"Yeah well you have to just deal with it and walk like the rest of us non-speeders." She calmly said which made Sonic

"OK since we're gonna take six days to get there, we might as well pack up supplies for the trip." She said and as soon as she said that Sonic ran out from their circle in a burst of air and then came back with Twilight's saddlebag and Tails backpack.

"Got it covered." He said as Twilight takes her saddlebag and Tails get his backpack and places it on his back.

"Spike!" Twilight called her assistant dragon. "Yeah Twilight what is it?" He responded to her.

"You go to Canterlot and try and see if you can see if you can get Celestia, and maybe see why she couldn't respond. Got it?" She said to the young draconid though he was confused by this.

"Wait why can't I come?" He asks the lavender pony.

"Because we might need Celestia's help if we can on this, you might as well try." She said as Sonic and Tails nods.

"A-Alright then, just remember to save Rarity for me alright?" He asks to Sonic and Tails, he looked worried and both of them looked at each other and then back to Spike as they gave a thumbs up.

"Well." Sonic stretches his legs. "Shall we then?" He said to the others and Twilight nods.

"Right we need to get moving if we're going to save everyone." She said as she motioned Fluttershy as well to move forward as she nods slightly, Tails comes near her.

"Is something wrong, are you scared?" He wonders to her as she nods slightly. "It's alright I'll be walking with you if you want."He asked the terrified pegasi.

"That would be nice actually." She said smiling a little as they walk out of Ponyville. Sonic placing both of his arms behind his head as they walk.

"I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something?" Sonic thinks to himself and puts his hand on his chest as he walks though the thought doesn't come to him as he kept walking with the group into parts unknown for both parties. Though what they don't know is they are in an adventure.

We cut over to the changeling kingdom, inside of Chrysalis's throne room, Applejack was waking up.

"Wh-What happened, last thing ah remember that I was getting apples?" She then looks around and sees the entire place she was in.

"W-WHERE THE HOOF AM I?" She proclaimed as she sees her other friends trapped in some cocoons, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. She gasped as something was happening in the outside of her cocoon, something is dragging her somewhere.

"W-WHO'S PICKIN ME UP WHAT'S…" She stops talking as she see a changeling ripping the cocoon. She tries getting out of the thing by decking one of them though something stops her as she couldn't move her body and then was put on a table and her hooves were strapped to the table. She struggles to try and get out of said though she couldn't move. Then something came out of the shadows and went near her as Applejack sees who was it.

"QUEEN CHRYSALIS!" She yelled out as the queen smiled evilly. "Why'd you kidnapped us." She yelled out though Chrysalis didn't say a word to her until she spoke.

"I merely brought you here to be bait for Twilight Sparkle and her blue friend to come here, but I want something…..more." She said to her.

"More? The whoha are you talking about?" She asks as the evil queen looks away from the cowgirl, her horn glows and then picks up what was a needle, Applejack then looked nervous as the needle was coming to her.

"What are you doing with that?" She questioned.

"I want to get back at her for what she's done, so let's have her face one of her own friends!" Her grin got wider as she then preps it on her neck, and then jabs it onto Applejack with her screaming as loudly from the needle that was lodged into her neck, then the handle was pressed and the substance was gone into her body.

"W-What a-a-are y-y-you putting into me?" She said as she felt something inside of her.

"WHA-A-AT'S HAP-P-PENING TO ME-E-E-EGRRRRRAGHHH." She yelled out as Chrysalis was watching it all happen with her grin still on her face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright now the real adventure begins!**

 **NSH: Well this isn't going to end well. Wonder what Chrysalis is up to?**

 **TOG: I dunno but with that dialogue, it ain't gonna be pretty. And with six days to get to her palace the heroes better get moving!**

 **NSH: You can bet they'll make it. Anyways well this was a lot of fun to write that's for sure.**

 **TOG: Yeah even though it took a little while, we got it done for the most part. Anyways I hope you people enjoyed this, be sure to fav and follow if you want to stay updated with my stories. And be sure to review if you like anything in the story! This has been TOG and NSH and we'll see you guys NEXT TIME!**

 **NSH: BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

It puts us with the party of four continue on their quest to find Twilight and Fluttershy's friends, as they were all walking through the forest. Twilight was looking through the orb as it had the map, Sonic was just walking through looking at the surroundings, Tails was writing in a book that means he was writing about the changelings, and Fluttershy was looking left and right as she was scared as if something was going to appear. Tails stops writing in his book and looks at the scared Fluttershy and being the nice guy he is goes to Fluttershy in order to calm her down.

"Hey Fluttershy?" He asked as she squeaked and jumps in fear of something though falls down to see Tails.

"Opps, sorry about that." She said shyly. "Are you ok? I thought you said you like nature?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I do, it's just I haven't been at these parts of the forest and I do like animals just not the angry ones." She said scared though Tails held his hand towards her. "You can hold my hand if you want if you're scared?" She smiled as she then grabs it. "T-Thank you Tails." She said as she and Tails were walking.

"So, Twi, where are we, are we getting anywhere, I feel like we've been walking for hours?" He said as Twilight came to a halt.

"Look I know where we're going ok? I have a map that shows where to go so we are on track ok?" She said confidently as she looked at the map again to see where they were going. However as she took a good look at it and noticed something weird.

"Huh, that's weird." She said as she looks at the orb again. Sonic looked at what she said.

"What happened Twi?" Sonic asked as he was looking over Twilight as she stopped walking. "The orb… its shifting directions." She said as she looks at the orb.

"Wait what?" He said as he looked at the orb as well as Tails and Fluttershy and he sees the mark on the map that was on a spot, it started to move around.

"What the hell, why is it doing this?" Sonic asked. This of course complicated things as they came to different caves going in different directions. The group just looked at each other and wondered about this situation.

"Ok soooooo, what now?" Sonic asked as they looked at the caves. Twilight was unsure of this as she looked around the caves. "Well it seems to me that we may have no other choice than to split up." She said which made Fluttershy shutter.

"R-Really, are you sure we should all go away from each other? I mean the caves look really scary." She said as she looking frightened, Tails looked at her and felt worried to her.

"Well if you want you can I can go with you in one of them to make sure your not scared." He said to her as she went up to him and got close.

"Yes, please I don't want to be alone!" She said as Tails smiled. Sonic and Twilight then looking at each other.

"Soooo, should we go together then?" He asks her as she nods and then looks at the other two.

"Alright then, we'll go on one side of the cave and you two will go through the other side of the cave and we'll see if we can meet up through there alright?" Twilight asked said as Tails looked at his Miles Electric. He then waved his arms to the others to get their attention.

"Alright we'll both go through each in groups of two. Sonic, you and Twilight will go on that cave." He pointed to one of the caves of the left. "And me and Fluttershy go down that cave." He said. He then let the group see the device as he pointed what looked like an intersection of the roads.

"We'll meet up at this intersection. Everyone got it" Tails asked. The three nodded at his plan, Fluttershy went with Tails to one of the caves and Sonic and Twilight go through another one, though what they don't know if that there were two changelings that were following them and heard their plan.

"Okay now that they've separated let's make sure they stay that way!" One of them say as the other one with armor covering it's entire body and a helmet on it's head.

"Of course we should!" He yelled with anger and annoyance in his voice. They each pushed a boulder towards the two caves where our heroes went into. They both fall down and then blocked the way they came out.

The loud noise was heard from both parties as Sonic and Twilight both looked back and saw the entrance was blocked, he tried to move the boulder though it did nothing.

"Darn, how did this happened?" Sonic said as he kept trying to move the boulder to keep trying. "It must of been a rockslide." Twilight said worried.

"SONIC!" A voice was heard from somewhere as Sonic heard this and rummaged through and got out a walkie talkie. "Tails? Did you feel that?" He talked to the device to which Twilight was interested to what that object was.

"Yes I did, a boulder fell down on my side and we can't get out!" He said as on that side of the walkie talkie he heard someone was hyperventilating, Twilight heard this and went to the walkie talkie

"Fluttershy is that you? Are you hyperventilating?" She said to it as she heard a uh huh on the other end indicating that she was. "Fluttershy breath!" Tails shouted. Twilight heard this and called out "Tails you need to get her to calm down, she's kinda afraid of….. Well everything!"

"Yeah I figured" He said. He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fluttershy it's all good. I'm here alright. See there's nothing to be scared of." He said soothingly as he tried to calm her down, she saw his eyes as he tried to calm her down, her breathing slows down as she faces him as she recomposes herself.

"Thank you Tails I think I'm all better now." She said calmed down as Tails focused on the task at hand.

"Alright come on let's get going to meet up with them." He said as Fluttershy nodded as he pulled out a flashlight from his backpack and they walked forward to the cave.

With Sonic and Twilight, they both tried to assess the situation. "Okay then so….what now?" She asks Sonic as he looks at the cave. "Well… I'm thinking we head down that way and try to meet up with Tails and Flutters." He said as Twilight nods.

"Alright then hang on I'll put a little light." She said as she concentrated and her horn started glowing and then shined a lavender light. "Sonic, follow me!" She said as Sonic just raised his hands to his shoulders as they go deeper into the cave.

Meanwhile, the two changelings were on top of the caves as they followed the two heroes. "Alright we got them inside the caves, now we move onto phase 2 of our Queen's plan." He said as the other one had a confused look in his face.

"Uhh, can you go over to it again?" The lacky to the armored one said as he got angry and then slapped him.

"Dammit Jeff we went over this when we were at the base! How can you forget?" The elite said as the changeling known as Jeff trembled. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting!" He said apologizing as the commander sighed.

"Fine I'll let this go for now, first they're going to fall for our trap we placed here, then if one of them falls down I then capture Twilight Sparkle, you then take her place and try to ambush the blue hedgehog guy because he's one of our top priority! So do you know understand now?" He said as the changeling then nodded.

"Yeah I think I get it now, but wait isn't Twilight top priority as well?" The changeling said though the armored changeling sighed from his subordinate. "Well yes but look just follow the plan alright?" He said as the subordinate nods as they went through the cave and followed this. As they were going about Sonic noticed something wrong with Twilight as she looked very deep in thoughts.

"So, I wanna ask you something Twilight. He asks her as he then got her attention. "What is it Sonic?" She says.

"So you're close with your own friends are you? "He asks as Twilight was confused as to why would he ask that but went with it anyway.

"Y-Yeah they're my best friends, I need to save them." She then thought about him, did he have any friends? "What about you Sonic do you have any friends aside from Tails?" She asked as Sonic answered her.

"Yeah I do have friends back where I came from a great bunch of them help me in our fight against a Madman who's hell bent on dominating our world for his own." He said which got Twilight intrigued.

"Wow really! What kind of madman?" She said to him wanting to learn more about him. "Well, he's an evil doctor who wants to take over my world, back then me and a few friends formed a resistance called 'The Freedom Fighters' and we took him out and won, and now he's still there but we keep the fight to him." He said to Twilight as she wondered about what he said.

"Wow, you were in a resistance?" Twilight said as she was about to ask him another thing though the two then felt something happening in the cave. The two felt the floor starts to open, Sonic immediately took action and took Twilight up to his shoulders and then bolted as quickly as he could. They then see a spot of the tunnel where the floor wasn't collapsing though the one they were on was still crumbling.

"Sonic we're not gonna make it out!" Twilight yelled out though Sonic was smirking from this as he was running. "Don't worry we'll make it!" He said as he was almost there. Though as he was about there he then felt his feet trip a rock as he fell to the safe side though he lost Twilight as she was thrown in the air. She screamed as she looked like she was about to fall down to the crumbling floor, but Sonic tries his best to save her though he couldn't get close without falling to the depths below where the floor had collapsed, where Twilight fell down still screaming. Sonic was still worried as she fell down.

"Oh man this is bad, I messed up bad!" He said to himself, but then as Twilight disappeared under the floor that she landed on while the section behind her had yet to crumble, a changeling had flew by and grabbed the unsuspecting unicorn and had her in it's clutches. Twilight tried to scream but the creature covered her mouth as it flew her out of site.

Back on the surface, Sonic was distraught on how he messed up like that, She was girl who was trying to save her friends, and she was counting on him and he let her down. How was he going to explain to her friends, her family, her mentor about what happened. Sonic started to tear up as he dropped to his knees, he had always felt life was sacred, he had rarely if ever lost anybody, when he did he always felt lost a part of himself, back when he was with the Freedom Fighters in Knothole, when he went on missions to Robotropolis when he had lost someone, there was always someone back at home to break the bad news to that would have that someone's friend, family, or spouse would be devastated to know that person was never coming back at all.

Suddenly a very painful memory was making it's way to the surface, that one particular memory that filled the hedgehog with anger, sadness and loss, one that easily surpassed any that felt like a growing abyss of misery. But Sonic shook that unrequited memory away. This person like all others had people who they had sacrificed themselves so that others could live, it was hard pill to swallow to keep his resolve going especially at a recent loss, but that girl had friends she intended to rescue and Sonic wasn't planning to let her efforts be in vain, besides there was a chance she could be still alive though Sonic felt a grim sensation in his stomach at the chances of that, but if she was hurt and still alive there was still a chance that she could still see the light of another day.

He then proceeded to run the other direction, wanting to do something. "NO! I can't let another one go, not like this! She's gotta be alive, I still have a chance, she can't go out like….." He stopped thinking and went through the path, hoping it would lead him downwards to where Twilight fell.

He kept running as fast as he could through the cave as a thought went to his head. "Its funny I just met her yesterday and now… I'm already feeling a loss of a lifelong friend." Sonic said to himself. He then looked down looking for a tangible path down there for him to use. He then cupped his hands over his mouth, to cry out her name in hopes she'd hear. "Twilight, are down there are you alright?" He waited a moment for a response. "Y-Y-Yes I'm down here!" A voice meekly cried back, brightening the hedgehogs dismal hopes. "P-P-Please come and help me" The strained voice of Twilight cried through the darkness.

Deep down in the chasm a Changeling had decided to place itself on a ledge after impersonating the voice of the lavender unicorn. In a green flash the Changeling had assumed Twilight's identity and quickly started covering itself with dirt. It then plopped itself down on it's side and curled up it's legs in helpless looking fetal position pretending to be hurt and helpless. It then cleared it's throat with it's lavender fore hoof, before responding in. "I'm down here, and I'm hurt!" 'Twilight' yelled out. She then felt a breeze come in as she sees Sonic sliding down the walls and sees her.

"Alright, going up!" He then grabs her and then ran up through the chasm, when they got up to where he was before he hugs her as 'Twilight' felt his embrace. "It's so glad to see you're safe Twilight." He said as 'Twilight' then patted him back. "Yes thank you for saving me Sonic." She said as her eyes then glows green as she grins maliciously behind Sonic's back.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Okay that's another chapter down, sorry this one took so long I kinda got busy with stuff this past month and forgot about it, but I brought somebody to help me with these and give me ideas please welcome ApexWolf77!**

 **APW: Great to be of help TOG. I'll be more than happy to help with other things you got planned I seem to have a knack for this. Who knows maybe I'll help you on that other story?**

 **TOG: Yeah I'll think about it, anyways back to the story GASP Twilight's been replaced! And Sonic knows nothing about it, Will he figure it out or will he succumb to their trap?**

 **APW: You do realize you sound like a narrator from a Adam West Batman era TV show TOG? I'm sure Sonic will be fine… or will he? Muh, hahahahahhaha!**

 **TOG: And what about Tails and Fluttershy? Will they meet up with them? Tune in next chapter and find out later, also be sure to fav and follow this story and be sure to review this when you get to chance, until then I'm TOG and he's ApexWolf signing off!**

 **APW: Bye everyone until next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight started to come to as she moaned. She felt damp and filthy as if some slimed goo had covered her fur coat body from head to hoof. Then she felt like she was swinging upside down, when she opened her eyes groggily her vision was compromised from a feeling of vertigo. As things gradually started to come into focus she heard dripping from the ceiling of the cavern, she then sees where she was. She was in some sort of green colored unfinished cocoon.

"Ewww, what is this stuff?" She said to herself and then she looked around and sees a changeling working on the cocoon she was in. He notices as she was about to yell she then sees the changeling then shoots a goop from it's mouth and it landed on her mouth to stop her from attracting attention to herself.

"You can shut up! Now where was I?" He then continued to forge the cocoon on the rest on her body, she muffled and tried to scream though it wasn't working as the stuff from her mouth was stuck on there. She tried to move though she felt the changeling's substance start to tighten around her body. Then felt her face then get covered against the stuff and she's now inside of a cocoon.

"Oh no, oh no!" She still tried to move though her limbs were still tied from the gossamer that was covering her body and making her not able to move. She tried to cry out again in panic but couldn't due to not only the fact her mouth was covered but her entire head as well as her body were sealed in the green gelatin like substance that she was upside down from. She kept trying to move though as she now realized that she couldn't do anything.

She then started to tear up as she cried from the hopeless predicament she found herself in. Though her hopes were dim she tried using her magic to get herself out. A teleportation spell, a beam to cut through the substance anything! Though her efforts were in vain as soon as her horn tried to glow to emit magic it soon dimmed and faltered. She should've known this substance once held her mentor Princess Celestia, goddess of the sun and the most powerful magic wielder rivaled only to her sister Luna. If she couldn't break through this substance to save her kingdom from the last Changeling onslaught, then what chance did she if this substance was clearly magic proof from the inside, a trait clearly meant to keep its prey captive. She closed her eyes and began to bawl deeper in despair.

How was she supposed to save her friends if she was deep in this cave where no one likely knew where she was, trapped in this gunk with no way out. How did things get so bad so quickly.

The Changeling then hovered near her and snickered, amused at her plight, knowing that it just dawned on her how hopeless her situation here was. "Awww what's the matter little pony?" It said in sarcastic sadistic sympathy. "Realizing how futile your position is, and to think Queen Chrysalis was afraid of underestimating you a second time?" It said smugly. "She'll be pleased to know that all her concerns were for not and that it was dumb luck that you foiled her plans the last time?" She didn't pay attention as she was now crouching into a fetal position or any position she was because of the tight space. "Oh and if you're counting on that blue hedgehog thing to come and rescue you, think again!" That somehow got Twilight's attention. "My colleague is with him now, as you, so….." Twilight blinked her teary eyes shuddering on what he would say next. "Once we've learned what we need about him, my accomplice will off him as his back is turned to ensure he doesn't get in our queens way." The Changeling said with sinister sneer as it turned it's back to go back to it's sentry duties.

That's when Twilight shook her head to clear her senses, and quickly donned a look of anger and fierce determination.

She wasn't sure why her spirits got re-invested, if you were to ask her at this very minute she wouldn't be sure on what it was either. Was it the fact that he was the only one nearby she could save at the moment, the only one she could just conveniently save at the time. Was it the fact he was the best chance at facing Chrysalis and her army of changelings and rescuing her friends. Was it because if she didn't do anything his life could be forfeited if she let some imposter wearing her face trounce around with him while she hung hear helplessly, quivering and crying waiting for the poor soul to get stabbed in the back. No! Either way she wasn't going to let that happen to one of her friends, even if they didn't get along and just met yesterday. A friend wasn't something you just found as dispensable, they were precious ponies in your life that gave your life and everyone else's life meaning. And she's wasn't going to let a life get extinguished while she was still present.

Twilight then decided to use physics to her advantage. She swung her weight back as the cocoon she was in followed her action. She than swung it forward all the while the sound of the tether was straining with the effort. The changeling heard the peculiar noise, and as he turned around he caught the brief glimpse of Twilight's chrysalis coming straight at him like a wrecking ball, swatting the changeling from the air and knocking him straight to the ground as he rebounded a few times off the floor like a skipping stone on water. The collision with the changeling didn't stop the momentum of the cocoon, as Twilight repeated the action at the end of her swing.

Something had to give, maybe the cocoon would slam into the wall and would burst on impact, or maybe if she could get it high enough, she could punch a hole in it with one of the stalactites up there, though it would be a harsh fall down if she did. But she didn't care it was better than being trapped in here completely useless to anypony out there.

Just then the line snapped, she wasn't expecting that. The cocoon fell in a foreword swing to the ground, Twilight screamed within her cocoon as she plummeted to the ground below, hoping the substance would cushion her fall enough while still being able to free herself. Though as she fell she saw a bed of stalactites she was heading for. "No, no, no no, nooooo!" She screamed she quickly tried rolling, swinging her body weight so she'd miss the spikes. Only for her cocoon to graze against the stone spikes barely missing getting shish-ka-bobbed in the process. The tear caused by the stalactites caused the gelatin like substance to burst open as it struck the floor. Causing the lavender unicorn to fly out of her captivity and tumble to the floor.

She was a little banged up, bruised, and filthy from the contents of the Cocoon but still functional, though it pained her to move around due to the bruising of the tumble. Just as she was getting her bearings the changeling that was guarding her, had regained its consciousness and had taken to the air and began firing from its horn, a few shots hit the floor leaving scorched marks a foot from her side. She turned to hear the fluttering of over sized insect wings behind and above her. With all that she could muster through the pain and slight disorientation she was feeling she hauled flank to the nearest point of cover all the while leaving covering fire from her own horn.

Due to a mostly indoor life of studying books, hadn't helped the nerdy unicorn in this kind of situation, which was all the more strenuous due to her bruising, though she somehow managed to dive behind a boulder without getting hit from the barrage of magical fire. Once she was behind cover she took a moment to recover to recompose herself and think of a strategy.

She could not let herself get caught again or worse. Though the later was unlikely, if that thing wanted to kill her, he'd of done it while she incapacitated or just let her fall to her death earlier. Knowing Chrysalis and how maliciously devious she was, she'd would of wanted Twilight alive so she'd have something to gloat or to rub in her face. Right now things didn't look like they were on her side. Her opponent could fly while firing magical blasts giving it a huge advantage in maneuverability and evasiveness. She on the other hand was winded and injured, even though she had a wide roster of spells at her disposal, though she wasn't that well trained in actual combat. She had read a lot on military strategy, though it hardly made up for the real thing. Then it hit her, it could decide to fly over above from her boulder and in range for a clean shot. So she turned around and fired a straight beam to tell her advisory that was a bad idea and she would be ready if he tried it. But as she fired that beam she noticed that caused the ceiling above to crumble and rubble to fall, where she fired.

This gave her an idea and gave her the breather to think of some other counter strategies with the spells she learned over time. She then closed her eyes as she leaned against the boulder and took a deep breath. Listening she heard her enemy was behind to the right of her. That gave her another idea, that if it worked would catch her adversary off guard and give her advantage. Though she had to do this quick, the sooner she did this, the more likely she'd catch her adversary off guard and completely turn the fight in her favor.

So taking a deep breath to compose her nerves. She let the magic glow emit from her horn and in a flash her presence completely disappeared behind the rock she was hiding behind.

Twilight then appeared a few yard behind and below the changelings as it was making it's careful advance towards the rock it thought she was still hiding behind. Twilight couldn't help but smirk as she was about to take this creep completely by surprise as she fired another well aimed blast at the stalagmites above the changeling. Before the changeling could even grasp what was happening the rubble had cascaded over it causing to lose its altitude and fall to the rocky floor below.

Dazed though surprisingly unscathed due to being so close to the rubble as it fell combined with it's exoskeleton like hide, it shook itself off quickly from rubble and fall and began to fire it's green energy blasts from its horn at Twilight.

But like a video gamer poised at the controls, she was far ready to counter her enemies assault with a good strategic combo ready to cut him down as it's blasts made it's way to her she caught it in a reflected magic shield lens that was in front of her, holding the green energy blasts in it's magenta colored energy shield. She then reared up on her hind legs while a huge energy beacon was being charged through her horn, and as her front legs slammed down on the rocky floor below, she sent the changelings attack back at him with a potent blast of her own magic as it was sent rocketing towards him at such force and speed, he stood little chance as it hit him like a literal bug on a windshield and sent him crashing into the cave wall behind him.

The changeling rebounded off the wall and collapsed on the ground laying completely unconscious on the stone floor below. Twilight took a few steps towards the defeated changeling, triumphantly holding her head high and having a defiant glare at the downed foe. Though as she took a minute to compose herself, her eyes widened in panic realization as she remembered what she had to escape her. "Oh no, Sonic is still alone with that imposter that looks like me, I better find him quickly before it's too late!" She said as she jogged in place and looked frantically for a route out of the cave as she needed to hurry before it's too late. She then looked around the place for her bag that she had, and sure enough there it was not too far from where she was kept hanging. There it was, covered in the same goop that she was covered in, hanging from the cave ceiling.

"Ewwww, they did that to my bag too, why couldn't they just place it on the floor, from where I was hanging it would of been just as impossible for me to get it from the ground as it would from the ceiling?" She then used a weak and well aimed blast to get her bag free, so as to not damage it or it's contents. As it was shot free from it's position and began to fall, she then caught it with her levitation spell and gently floated the bag towards her, and placed it on her back with the stomach strap secured around her midsection.

She kept limping as fast as she could through the cave trying to get as far as she can from the changeling and is now trying to find Sonic and the fake with him, she had to get to him before the imposter did something to him.

" *Gasp* Wait, where am I going, how am I going to find him in this cave, it's not like I've got a map of this particular cave on me?" She then took out the map Chrysalis gave her. There was no way she could trust this, considering from her little escapade just now, that Chrysalis wasn't planning on playing fair or ever was from the start.

"Ah darn this is going to take forever to look for Sonic here, if only I had someway to track him." She muttered as she then thought to herself as hard as she could. Then suddenly she had an idea in her head. "Wait I just remembered!" She then looks in her bag and then then used her magic to pick up the object she needed.

"Here it is!" She got out a blue quill from the bag. "It's a good thing I picked one out from his head while he was sleeping, now to track his position!" She then closed her eyes and concentrated her magic on the single quill. The quill started to glow a light blue color as it was suspended in the air by Twilight's magic. Then it started to spin like a compass arrow and then point towards the left side of the cave. She opened her eyes and then looks at the quill as it was floating in front of her. It was pointing that way to the left cave passage.

"Alright it's that way!" She said as she then starts running to that direction with the quill floating in front of her to show the way.

* * *

Tails was still looking through the cave as he needed to find away to get out of where they were, thought Fluttershy was still looking scared and was near the fox boy for her safety.

"Tails? Fluttershy said as she kept walking to get his attention. It does so as he looks over to the forlorn pegasus. "Yeah what is it Fluttershy?" He asked Fluttershy as he kept looking through the map.

"Are you sure that we're going the right way?" She asked wanting to know from Tails. He chuckles as he looks back at her.

"Fluttershy, I have a map of the cave, I think I know where we're going, and besides we're going the right way." He said giving some confidence in her since she was afraid. "And don't worry I'm right here for you, if you're afraid you can be near me if you want." He said to her as she walked alongside with him. They kept walking as she kept turning her head around from all the sounds she kept hearing or maybe she imagined them.

Then suddenly a rustle was heard from somewhere as she turned her head fiercely from that though she didn't see anything there, she then kept walking through the cave and tried to keep up with Tails as he didn't seem affected by it. She then heard another rustle and something runs to another side, she looks again though looked more panicked as she turns her head left and right to see what was that thing that just came by. Again she didn't spot anything, she walked back to Tails and then flew upwards and tapped on his shoulder.

"T-T-Tails?" She stuttered trying to ask Tails as he turns around to Tails.

"What is it Fluttershy?" He asks as he then donned a worried expression as he saw Fluttershy looking very distressed as she was having her head go from left to right looking around.

"I-I-I'm thinking something is in this cave with us, I keep hearing a lot of noises around here! And it's really scaring me." She said her whole body is shivering from her being scared. He then diverges his attention from his Miles Electric and faces Fluttershy.

"Look Fluttershy, there's nothing to be afraid of here, it's just the two of us here, and if there was something here I would of heard it." As he was saying that something lands from far away from him as the figure was closing onto him, Fluttershy looks really frightened at this as she was now stuttering as she couldn't get her words out was now pointing toward that direction. Tails looked confused from what she was doing.

"Uhh what are you doing, is there something behind me?" He said a little nervously as the object was getting closer and closer to them, Tails slowly turns around as he then sees a shadowy figure there. He then gets near Fluttershy and gets out a flashlight from his pack, and then shined it to it.

What he saw wasn't pleasant, what he saw was Applejack though looking very different, she had parts of wood growing around her limbs, then her waist was partly of wood, as well as her ears, her eyes were glowing green and her teeth were sharpen. She was now growling as her paws scraping the cave floors as she then closes in on the two. Tails loses a little of his cool as he starts breathing a little uncontrollably from seeing this as he backs up with Fluttershy following him.

The mutated Applejack then closed in on the two as it growled and then attempted to pounce on them though Tails then grabbed Fluttershy and then flew by her to avoid getting mauled. AJ roared and then chased after them, with Fluttershy screaming wanting to avoid getting hurt by the hybrid pony.

"F-F-F-Fluttershy, why is Applejack like that!" Tails called out as his tails were whirling as fast as they were, with Fluttershy flapping her wings to try and make him go faster.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW I NEVER SAW HER LIKE THIS?" SHe screamed out making Tails just keep flying, though he then fell to his feet trying and then now running from the rabid hybrid pony.

They kept on running hearing the screams of the hybrid pony that was now chasing them, with Fluttershy looking back as she was needing to make sure if she was still on their tails.

"Tails! She's still following us!" She yelled out as Tails was now thinking of what to do since they couldn't get away from it he then though and looked up as there was enough space in the cave to fly up as he then tugs on one of Fluttershy's locks as he flew up while holding Fluttershy.

"There hopefully she won't get us from up here!" Tails exclaimed as they flew up to the highest part of the cave, though at the bottom the hybrid pony growled as it couldn't reach up there by itself. It then suddenly grew vines from her back as all of them fired right at them which did catch Tails' leg.

"Oh damn!" He uttered as he was being pulled downwards towards her and he tried to get away though he didn't have the strength to get away from the hybrid. He then sees Fluttershy was still scared as she didn't want to do anything.

He had to think of something to do or else he and Fluttershy will be its food. As they got closer Tails suddenly remembers something that he had on. He goes to his bag and then pulls out a small object.

"Fluttershy close your eyes!" He called out as she nodded and then threw the things to the ground which causes the whole cave to shine in a ball of light which blinds the mutated AJ.

As she was was blinded the vines on Tails' leg weakened. "Come on Fluttershy we gotta go!" He called out as she complied as he and she took this chance to fly away with Fluttershy in his arms from AJ to think of a plan of sorts. As soon as the flash dissipates as she looks around to tries to see where did they go as she growled and started to run in another part of the cave in order to go after them.

What she didn't see was Tails and Fluttershy were on the ceiling with having his hand on her mouth in order to make sure that she doesn't blow their cover.

"Okay Fluttershy." He spoke quietly as she looked over to her as she looks at him. "I'm going to check and see if AJ is still there. When I let my hand go from your mouth and you be quiet until I come back okay?" She nodded. He removes his hand from her mouth carefully as she kept quiet. He flies back down and looks over to see if she's gone, he breathes a sigh of relief as he doesn't spot her anywhere.

"Alright, the coast is clear Fluttershy!" He said whispering as loud as he could, Fluttershy immediately flew down slowly as she eyed the area around for AJ as she landed near Tails as she breathed a little tensely,

"W-W-Why is Applejack like that? I don't remember her being like that before. Unless she has mutant timberwolf powers." Tails exclaimed as he then paced around the floor to think of something, then as Fluttershy was had something in her head that maybe could be the reason of why AJ was like that.

"Maybe Chrysalis did something to her?" She suggested as Tails faces her with a confused expression on his face." But how can that work?" He said to himself as he then had to think of how would this happen, though this was outside Tails expertise since he didn't know anything about magic and how it worked. Fluttershy wasn't much help either considering caring for animals was more her thing and didn't know much about magic, though she knew someone who did. "T-T-T-Tails?" Fluttershy mumbled. Tails turned from his inquisitive look with his fist resting on his chin to Fluttershy's acknowledgment. "Yeah Fluttershy, what is it?" Said Tails.

"Um I-I don't know much about these things, b-b-but I-I know someone who does." This intrigued Tails as his expression lit up. "Really, who?" Questioned Tails. "Twilight, I-I don't know if we mentioned this but Twilight is Princess Celestia's prized pupil, s-s-she's read dozens of books, s-s-some from even o-o-our own library while studying about magic, she's even thoroughly read some books more than once, memorizing them and reciting them cover to cover, I'm sure if we find her, she might know what's going on…. though I hope I'm not putting her on the spot, if she doesn't know anything about this, and….?" Fluttershy then started to sniffle, shake, and then began to tear up and cry. Tails inquisitive expression turned to genuine concern when he noticed Fluttershy's apparent distress. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" He asked her.

"I-I'm scared, what if all of my friends have been transformed like Applejack?" She stuttered a little as she was trying to stay composed. She then felt Tails' hand go to her shoulder to which she responded by quickly embracing Tails in a hug for much needed support and comfort. "W-W-What if we can't reverse this, what if my friends are permanently stuck like this as deformed mindless monsters?" Fluttershy said as she began to crack up. "What will A-A-Apple Bloom, B-B-Big M-M-Macintosh, G-G-Granny Smith, S-S-Sweetie Belle, T-T-The Cakes, and Sc-Sc-Scootaloo say or do if we can't get them back to normal, how are they going to handle it? I-I-I can't even handle it if I won't be able to see m-m-my friends again, I-I-I can't even imagine my life without my friends, I'll be alone w-w-with only my a-a-animal friends, d-d-dont' get me wrong I-I-I love my animal friends, b-b-but…..?" That's when Fluttershy's rant broke down, unable to thoroughly express the fear, sorrow, and pain she was feeling under the assumption there was no hope for her friends. That's when Tail's gently pushed Fluttershy away, just enough for him see her face to face.

He put on a warm express as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs and said. "Hey come on Fluttershy, don't think like that, we don't know that for sure?" Fluttershy then try to put on the most hopeful of smiles though the orbs of her eyes were blurry from all the tears and her smile was jagged and quivering from trying to keep herself together though it was extremely difficult with her timid personality being the result. Tails then continued saying. "Besides we had situations similar to this back at home, and as hopeless and demoralizing as it might seem, we always managed to push through and help everyone." Fluttershy sniffled and wipe her face with her right front hoof as she started to calm down, eager to listen to Tails' morality boosting speech. She then said "R-R-Really y-y-you've dealt with things like this back where you live?" She stuttered actually starting to feel better and wanting to know more about his world, Fluttershy couldn't help but find it intriguing that there was a whole world of beings like Tails and Sonic, where the woodland critters she took care of were walking talking bipeds with things called arms and hands and interacted with one another like every pony she from her world.

"Yeah" Tails' explained. "Back on my world, there is this evil scientist who's been trying to take over my world for as long as I can remember, in fact right when I was born that's when he first declared dominion over my world when he captured one of it's capital hubs of Mobotropolis." "R-R-Really, what's a capital hub?" She said. Tail's then put his right hand behind his head wondering how to explain this to someone, who lived in a world where their biggest contribution to technology was so far as he can tell the steam engine. "W-Well uh, w-what is the capital of your world or country, where the rulers of your land reside?"

It took Fluttershy a while to process what he meant, but then responded saying. "Canterlot, Equestria's major capital is called Canterlot, that's where our ruler along with her sister a-and co-ruler live." She said as Tails was fascinated by what she said was saying, though as she was about to talk they suddenly hear a loud growl coming from a different part of the cave.

"Eep, maybe we shouldn't talk here, we need to keep moving away from Applejack so she doesn't catch us." She said as Tails agreed with her wholeheartedly. They then quickly walked away from where AJ went to avoid a confrontation with the mutated pony.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright that's the chapter, and also HAPPY NEW YEAR from 2017.**

 **APW: Yeah hope your last year didn't suck too bad, and if so, let's hope for a better one this year!**

 **TOG: Also sorry for any of you that have been waiting for this story, I've been…..busy with stories and life. So I had to put it down, also my pal Apex was busy so I couldn't put anything without his consideration.**

 **APW: I'm sure they understand TOG, with the holiday's and all, it would be hard to find any free time, especailly a college student like yourself? Plus this is your story, I'm just helping you make this the best it can possible be.**

 **TOG: I knooooow, anyways yeah moving away from that, be sure to fav and follow this story to be up to date with these, also PLEASE comment I want to here what you have to say.**

 **APW: Ditto, hope you liked what we cooked up for you until next chapter.**

 **TOG: Yep, this has been TOG and Apexwolf signing off.**

 **APW: Hope to keep you wanting and begging for more on our next chapter, until then happy 2017!**


	15. Chapter 15

As the sound of the caves were of footsteps were heard as Sonic and 'Twilight' were walking through the caves exploring to figure out where to escape from.

"Alright, there has to be an exit somewhere in this tunnel, then we can try and find Tails and see if we can get a move on." He said looking ahead as 'Twilight' was looking worried as she then grabbed his hand with her hooves.

"Wait, Sonic I wanted to ask you something." 'Twilight' said as he looked to her in confusion.

"Can't this wait?" He wondered as he asked. She then gave him a look towards Sonic.

"Please, I want to ask you something! It's that I'm really curious!" She said in a whining tone. Sonic's eyes then lowered as he then began wondering why Twilight would be asking this at a time like this. He then noticed 'Twilight' twitching a little as she looked to be fidgeting with her hooves a little.

"Are you alright Twi, you seem to be twitchy right now?" He asked her as she looked a bit nervous from a sudden but then looked normal a few seconds. "Oh it's nothing, it's just I'm a bit claustrophobic right now." She said smiling.

"Oh ok then." He crouches down to her level. "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" He asks her as she then was about to say something though as she was a voice screamed out from the other side.

"STOOOOOP!" The voice came out, it was Twilight that was galloping towards the other Twilight and then tackles her.

"Get away from him you fake!" She said as a dust cloud surrounds the two of them and a fight was there.

"Who's the fake? I think you're the one who's fake!" The other Twilight said as punches were heard and they were duking it out. Sonic in the meantime was flabbergasted by this, he then thought to himself.

"Wait...what if one them could be a changeling?" He thought as he then had to go in between them before one of them starts shooting at each other.

"He break it up you two!" He said spilled the two apart as they stood beside each other. Now he that got them right there next to each other.

"Alright so now we're dealing with this huh?" He said to himself as both Twilights were next to each other. "Ok, so which one of you is the real deal?" He said as both of the unicorns both pointed their hooves at each other.

"She is!" They both said which made Sonic sighed from this. As he backed away from the two so he can talk with himself "Alright this isn't going nowhere so I need come up with something." He said as he thought to himself, he looks at the corner of his eye and spots something odd with the Twilight on the right as she was holding steady but shaking a bit. He then walks back to them and figured out what to do.

"Alright then, Twilights' I'm gonna ask you two something." He said as they both look at hi questioningly.

"Sonic we don't have time for this, my friends are in danger!" They both said as Sonic then wagged his finger at them.

"AH, we need to figure out which one of you is the real Twilight." He said to them as they then stood still from to Sonic.

"Alright, which of you know who's my best friend that came with me?" He said though the two Twilight immediately answered.

"Miles Tails Prower!" They both said but then they look at each other and growl at each other from that. Sonic then frowned at that as that might of been a bit easy for them.

"Ok well then…." He was trying to think long and hard but then realized a question only the real Twilight might know.

"Twilight during our dance competition how did you come up with the moves you showed off?" He said as the two were in deep thoughts.

"Okay, I thought of just doing what I thought was moves in a book." The first Twilight said.

"Well, I came up with them from you Sonic as you were an inspiration to them. The second Twilight said as Sonic then had his hand on his chin as he was in deep thought. Both Twilights were looking nervous as he might decide which one could be the fake, as sweat was going from both of their heads. He then stopped as he then looked at the two of them.

"Alright, I know which one is the fake." He hid his eyes in shadow as he then points to the second Twilight. "And it's you!" He shouted as his voice echoed throughout the cave walls. The second 'Twilight' then smiled as she then chuckles for a bit.

"So…..you figured me out huh?" She said as Sonic nods.

"Yep, because I knew that Twilight wouldn't get that much inspiration from me to dance." He said though after he said that he then she transforms back into a changeling and then files to the ceiling and looked at them with it hissing.

You may have seen me Sonic, but you won't see me….for now," He said as he then files out of the opposite way they came from as Sonic was about to run after it as he was about to run.

"Sonic wait!" Twilight said as she stops him as he places his hand on her body.

"What are you doing we have to stop it! He could…." Though he was interrupted by Twilight. "It doesn't matter, he could lead you into another trap!" She said as he then thought what she said.

"Yeah, you're right, no telling what other kinds of traps they might have placed here." He said as he then sees Twilight going back for her bag. And then she gets a hug from him.

"Thank you for saving me Sonic." She quietly said as she was tearing up. Sonic slowly lost his anger and then wraps her head onto his chest. "You're welcome Twilight." He said quietly as he fell to his knee and both stayed quiet for a while.

Twilight got out of her embrace and breathed a sigh. "Ok so did it saying….weird to you?" She said sounding unsure.

"No, it just wanted to ask stuff though you interrupted it before you came in, I think I wanted information about me." He said as she sighed, though then they heard a high pitched scream.

"Oh no, that was Fluttershy they might be close!" She said as Sonic nodded as he then carried her and they went further into the cave.

MEANWHILE somewhere deeper in the cave

Tails and Fluttershy were running as they were being chased by the mutated Applejack.

"H-H-How did she find us?" Fluttershy called out as she was flying and Tails was running on his feet.

"I don't know! She might have found us by smelling our scents, don't you know that animals did this?" He said so desperately. "I would b-b-but I'm too scared out of my wits right now!" She yelled as they kept on running from her as she roared as she clawed the ground and making her propel herself forward.

While this was happening, Tails got his transporter device that he got from Sonic as he looked to be fiddling with it. Though he had a little trouble with the tools. "Ugh come on if I can only get this thing working." He whispered as he kept getting the tools together. "Miles what are you trying to do?" Fluttershy asked as she was flying.

"I'm trying to change the modifications on the transporter so that it can try and separate the thing that's changed AJ. But I need more time!" He said looking at his transporter device. Fluttershy then gave a deep breath as she flew the other way and then the transformed AJ followed her.

"Fluttershy what are you doing?" He called out. "I'm going to distract her for you, please get your thing ready as f-f-fast as you can!" She said as she avoids the swipes from her as she growls at her.

He nods as he got the tools from his backpack and got hard at work trying to rewire the transporter to where it needs to be. Fluttershy in the meanwhile is flying above where the mutated AJ is trying to jump and swipe at her and getting closer to her because of the cave space.

"Applejack please snap out of it! Don't you remember who I am?" She pleaded though her words fell again as AJ's wooden claws scratched her hind leg as she screeched in pain though stays in the air.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Tails shouted which got the attention of AJ as she faces him and is about to run over to him though is tackled by Fluttershy as she puts both her hoof on AJ's eyes and causes her to roar and run around the walls.

"K-Keep going Miles!" She yelled as Tails went back to working on his transporter as fast as he could.

"I need to hurry and save Fluttershy before she becomes food for Applejack!" He thought to himself as he was reconnecting the wires to his device. AJ was shaking her head and body around as she trying to get Fluttershy off, though she was holding on for dear life.

"I-I have to hold on! For Miles' sake!" She thought to herself as she struggled to keep on top of AJ. After a few minutes, Fluttershy couldn't hold on any longer and just let's go of her neck which she whips out and Fluttershy landed straight into the wall and down onto the ground.

"Miles, I can't keep her busy anymore! P-pretty please hurry!" She said scrambling to a wall as she was holding onto her ends of her mane and was now in tears and was now closing her eyes out of fear. The transformed AJ inched closer as she growled to her.

Suddenly an object in a form of a gust of wind comes by and snatches up Fluttershy, it turns out to be Tails as he was flying.

"I gotcha Flutters!" He said as he then lands and puts her down and then eyes at AJ as she was ready to pounce on Tails.

"Alright Applejack, this might hurt a little but I can assure you that you'll be back to normal, I hope." He whispered the last two words as she makes a dash onto him, he closes his eyes and turns the transporter remote to her and then it fires towards her and as it swallows her, it reverts her back to normal with a strange substance that was beside her.

Tails open his eyes and see AJ unconscious on the floor and back to normal. He sighed as he sees that his invention actually worked, he looks at Fluttershy who had her hooves over her eyes and was ducking.

"A-A-A-Are we dead yet?" She asked still scared if AJ has gotten the two

"No, Fluttershy gets up, it's over!" He shook her body as she shakily opens her eyes and then sees AJ there.

"Oh gosh." She hugged Tails' as she was calmed down. Though she opened her eyes as she realized her friend was unconscious. "Wait...Applejack!" She got out of her hug with Tails and she gets to Applejack in worries.

As soon as she got to her, a blue blur shows up and sees that it was Sonic with Twilight in his arms. "Guys there you are, we heard screaming here and…oh hey, you found AJ." Sonic spoke as he then drops Twilight there to see her fallen friend.

"What happened, why is Applejack here?" She asked her as Fluttershy didn't give out an answer as she gets close to the fallen cowpony and she puts her hoof on her neck to read out a pulse.

"Is she ok Twilight?" Fluttershy asks Twilight as she looks at her. "She's going to be fine Fluttershy, she's just unconscious." She said to her as she then spots a scratch on one of her legs. "Uh, Fluttershy what happened to your leg?" She said to her.

"Well….I almost got cut up by Applejack as she was almost…..something." She said as Tails nodded. "Yeah, she was like one of timber wolves in those forests." He said as he then sees some strange substance on the ground.

"Hey what's this?" He asked as he looked at the substance.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A voice shouted as they saw it was AJ as she was awake. "That's the stuff that Chrysalis used on me and turned me into that thing, ah was before." She said and was gasping for air, but then she was hugged by both Twilight and Fluttershy.

"You're alright!" They both said to her.

"Alright...I'm alright...get off you two are crushing me!" She tried to say as she was crushed by the two ponies. They got off and she breathed, she then places her hoof on her head and then moves it around to check.

"OH NO those damn changelings, they took mah hat." She cursed as she then fell with her cheeks puffed. "Forget your hat, worry that you're alive!" Sonic said to her as she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Soon, maybe we can talk after we try and get out of here? He said to Applejack as she nodded.

"Yeah that'd be good, this place is giving me the creeps." She said as they made way through the tunnel. As they were walking Twilight looked relieved.

 _"I'm glad that AJ alright, but what did Chrysalis do to AJ? And those changelings that were after me? I guess she's not letting up with us, so we need to keep our guard up if she's going to keep doing things like this."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **AAAANND that the chapter.**

 **Sorry, I haven't done anything for any of my stories for the past few weeks or on this one. I've been...busy and a bit lazy. It's just sometimes I sorta lose my inspiration for writing the story so I apologize to you people who were waiting for this.**

 **Anyways so now that AJ has been saved, but what else is Chrysalis got up for Sonic and Twilight? What might other friends of Twilight get mutated? Stay tuned for more.**

 **Be sure to comment on what you like and fav, and follow the story.**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
